


Strangers

by xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Angst, Bottom Jongin, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Top Sehun, insecure character, omega jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx/pseuds/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx
Summary: Neither of them knew nothing more than their names. And marriage was just a status. Expectations were there. So were the attraction .They had to pull each other by the thin string of relationship their marriage provided and give each other the chance.Chance to turn the ‘attraction’ to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. first time posting in ao3. Actually crossposting from AFF. Hope this will be enjoyed. : )

  
Jongin stepped out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

_6.15 pm_

He had time. Jongin was feeling particularly very warm today. He didn’t think he could wear something and also cook. But he couldn’t just not wear anything. Opening the closet, he saw an extra shelf. Filled with clothes that weren’t his. If he peeked inside, he could smell the owner. He still couldn’t believe he was married just like that. Each night there was someone beside him. Someone who’s name was the only thing Jongin felt he knew. A person who was his husband in papers. And also in bed. He wouldn’t say he disliked it though. His newfound way of spending night always fascinated him. And he didn’t know if he should feel happy or shameful about it. Because he never wanted to be this way with his husband. But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more and more with passing days.

Jongin pulled out a grey boxers. He carelessly dried his hair a bit and took his phone and air pods. Looking through his texts, wanting to see text from a particular person. With phone In hand, he headed for the kitchen.

  
A familiar scent filled Sehun’s lungs as he opened the door of his apartment after a long day of work. He was few hours earlier than usual. He thought it would be a surprise for certain someone.

_Jongin…_

They hadn't been married for long. Sehun being pretty much uninterested of the idea of mating led his mother to arrange a marriage with a compatible Omega In her eyes. And no degree of arguments or persuasions could stop his mum.

  
Sehun still couldn't believe sometime. That he already had an omega and also that the person would wait for him at the place he only used as a place to sleep at night. Now that he thought about it, his house somehow became much more than that.

Sehun didn’t think about getting someone permanent as a mate. And this statement earned him a slap across the face from his mother.

_“Do you think omegas are things for people like you to sleep around only?”_

Sehun remembers his mom saying this with tears in her eyes. Sehun shouldn’t have said something like that to her like that.

After this incident with his mother, Sehun remembers running late the day he was supposed to meet his ‘to be fiancé’. Pretty late he’d say. He’s wrist watch said 11.45 in the morning.

He was supposed to be there by 11.

His eyes instantly searched for the face he saw in the photo his mother showed him. And all he thought was how beautiful the person’s smile was.

Jongin had looked somewhat relieved after seeing him. And Despite being surprised, Sehun didn’t say anything after Jongin said

“I thought you wouldn’t come ..”

They didn’t talk much. Sehun wasn’t the type to warm up to someone who he just met. But Sehun got to know that the omega was six years younger than him. And also that the younger was a worked in a café as their head pastry and dessert maker.

Sehun understood why Jongin had said about him coming even after seeing his photo.

Jongin was tall. Much taller than any other stereotype omega. Even though he had a lean figure, his bronzed skin stood out very much. But Sehun didn’t dislike It. But one thing did come in his mind.

_He doesn’t look like an omega._

Jongin could sense the surprise of the alpha he just met. How his eyes widened when he stood up. Must have thought how the omega, quite didn’t seem like an omega. He was surprised just by the arrival of the older. Maybe it was fate, that made him wait a bit longer. And then a bit longer. But Well, It was his café to begin with. Where else would he even go if the alpha hadn’t come?

He previously told Baekhyun about it. How his mother wanted him to meet her friend’s alpha son who yet had to find someone that caught his attention. Baekhyun only frowned. Saying how he would kick the alpha If he dared to say anything mean to the café owner. And Jongin was thankful. For the other omega to even stay with him like this. To support him like this.

It felt weird to Sehun. He felt he only knew his to-be-husband’s name only. Well, technically It was true. Not like they got the chance to go on several dates to know each other before their marriage anyway. And Sehun’s being the head of finance department at a big ass company didn’t help either.

They met several times after though. Somehow after coming back after his “date” with Jongin, his mother just pulled him in a hug and said how grateful she was that he went to meet the omega. And Sehun couldn’t say anything when his mum asked if he had any problem if they went on with their “marriage talk”

And Sehun thought his mom was a sore believer of “silence was the sign of approval.”

He met Jongin In several occasions. Dress fitting, cake tasting, visiting venues.

Sehun couldn’t understand why he had to do all of these like this. He didn’t feel annoyed per se. But then it wasn’t something Sehun actually thought he would do. He didn’t think being 30 was the best age to be excited over an arranged marriage. But all of those “dates” with the younger somewhat felt worth It when he saw the omega on their wedding day. Cream coloured suit seemed to just melt with the younger’s skin. Making him look soft. And when the priest asked him to kiss his husband he could smell berry. Maybe because of the gloss the omega was wearing. And it was it. They didn’t even go to their honeymoon.

  
For Sehun, marrying Jongin was like getting a bed mate. A fuck mate. There were no other feelings involved.But one feeling was clear for him. When his colleagues congratulated him on his marriage and said how lucky he was so marry such a beauty, he felt like punching every single person who said that. Who were they to call his husband beautiful?

In the first month of their marriage, Sehun didn’t witness his omega being in heat. He remembers Jongin saying how he didn’t want to bound him to some omega before knowing him properly.

And Sehun appreciated it.

Sex wasn’t something Sehun could avoid when every night he came home to a intoxicating sweet scent that smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, messing up with his head. And his husband seemed to enjoy what they did. He didn’t consider himself as a “man with standard” when it came to tending his carnal needs. He would go out often.

Fuck strangers often.

Was Jongin something else for him though? He is a stranger too. Who just became Oh from Kim.

But Sehun thought they were getting better at it.

They talked a lot.

They kissed a lot.

They fucked a lot.

And Sehun found himself addicted to those plump lips of his husband. Because the omega would always kiss him goodbye at his departure In the morning for office.

And he waited all day for his office to end because he’d get a welcome home kiss that he can take a bit further than a welcome home kiss only. Sehun sometimes wondered. If he took things way more faster than he should have. But then Jongin never protested anyway.

  
Jongin never liked to sleep naked. But it has become a habit now. Now that he had an alpha .He expected so much from this marriage in such a short period of time and for once in his lifetime, he wanted to be greedy. He expected the alpha to do so many things for him, that it was scary. At nights he’d watch the alpha sleep, his chest rising and falling, soft snores giving the omega an indication that the man was real. The want, the need of touching the alpha was so dire, but Jongin refrained himself from reaching out. Soft dim light of their room would shine on the alpha, his pale skin would reflect the light and give off an ethereal aura. Jongin feels like his alpha was just like Gin . Not to be touched by a mere human. Surprisingly, one particular song would always come to his mind at nights like this. Making him smile over how much he could just relate to it.

_Sleep don’t visit_  
_So I choke on sun_  
_And the days blur into one,_  
_Backs of my eyes,_  
_Hum with things I’ve never done…_

_ __ _

  
////////////////////

  
Sehun found it odd. Because Jongin never missed welcoming him at the doorstep. He put his bag and suit on the couch of the living room. And headed for the kitchen. Sounds of sizzling something was echoing throughout the house.

Sehun tiptoed into the kitchen. Jongin was standing by the stove. Air pods stuffed in ears. Clad In his grey boxers. Torso full on display . Sehun could see some bite marks on the omega’s body from the entrance of the kitchen. Some of them were fading out. And the skin looked so smooth. Sehun just wanted to run his hands all over them.Hairs flat on head. Most probably freshly out of shower. And Jongin was totally immersed in what he was doing. Not noticing his alpha at all. It amused Sehun. Jongin was bobbing head slowly. Up and down with the music. Chopsticks In hand. Stirring something in the pan.

Sehun silently walked towards the younger and stood behind him. Wrapping his arms arms around the omega, pulling him backward.

And Jongin was startled. His hands dropped the chopsticks he was holding. Making contact with the floor. And Sehun chuckled at his mate’s reaction.

“You’re home early!” Surprise was written all over the younger’s face.

“I am.”

“B..but nothing’s ready yet!” The omega looked around frantically.

“It’s okay Jongin. It’s just one day.”

But the younger was persistent. Trying to break free from his alpha. He himself didn’t know what he needed to ready first.

“You.. you should have texted me that you’d come home early!” And Sehun laughed. The younger kept squirming in the alpha’s arms.So tightening his arms around the omega Sehun trapped Jongin in his arms.

“I didn’t set the table yet! Even I’m not dressed yet!” With a final push, Jongin set himself free.

“You should freshen up Sehun! I’ll get everything done by then!” And Sehun stopped the younger to scurry out of the kitchen. Holding his hand tightly. Jongin looked at him , confusion prominent on his face.

“I didn’t get my welcome home kiss.” Sehun asked. Pouting a little. Jongin’s not welcoming him at the doorstep already upset him a little.

“Huh?”

“My kiss.” Sehun, once again pulled the younger In his arms again.

And Jongin gave up by the serious look the older was giving.

“Okay, let go of me first.” But Sehun just loosened his arms a bit. Making room for the younger to move more freely. Jongin put his both palms on the alpha’s cheeks. Tiptoeing a bit to reach the taller man’s lips easily. Jongin breathed in as he pressed his lips onto the alpha’s.

And taking the chance, Sehun snaked his hand behind the omega’s head. Pulling him forward. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss. And he bit on his omega’s bottom lip softly. Teething and sucking of it repeatedly. And suddenly Jongin pulled away. Eyes wide, breathing heavy and lips parted. He looked flustered. His palms now resting on the alpha’s shoulders.

But that only made Sehun to pull him in and plant his lips on the omega once more. This time, taking the advantage of parted lips, pushing his tongue in. Full on sucking on the omega’s mouth. The hot muscle licking every part of the younger’s mouth.

And Jongin felt lightheaded. Sehun was sucking on his tongue so erotically ,he almost couldn’t breathe. But Sehun wouldn’t let go. Pulling him even closer when he tried to break free.

Jongin didn’t want to let go. It was one of those times he yearned for. He didn’t want to, but he felt a tiny bit of sting when Chanyeol would drop by their café just to see Baekhyun. He had to teach himself how to look at the pair but not to get caught. When Chanyeol would lean forward to put a soft kiss on his omega’s mouth. Or how he’d put his hands on Baekhyun’s tummy. A soft smile bracing the pairs lips. Baekhyun had not told him yet. But he knew. And he didn’t ask the older omega about it .

“You taste extra sweet today .Is your heat close or something?” Sehun asks breaking Jongin out of his trance. Curious. At the mention of heat, Jongin stills for a moment. In surprise. Before a blush creeps up to his neck to his cheeks. He distantly remembers Sehun asking him not to take his suppressant this month. And it was almost four weeks ago. When he checked his last heat date, It showed his heat would be here within one or two days.

Maybe today. Right now.

Because Jongin was feeling so fucking hot the whole day. And Baekhyun sent him home early saying

“You should go and sit on you’re alpha’s dick hon. You smell like you need it.” And Jongin knew it was true. He could feel those faint cramps in his abdomen that would soon become contraction like pain.

“I..it’s close.” Jongin replied softly and Sehun hummed at his response only. He wouldn’t say out loud. But the alpha was excited about this. He’s never had an omega in heat.

“I’ll freshen up. Please set the dinner. I’m kinda hungry.” Jongin nods at the alpha’s request.

“And don’t wear anything else. Okay?” Sehun smiled softly. But It made Jongin shiver.

  
//////////////////

Jongin was feeling hot. But he felt sitting in front of the alpha’s gaze was even hotter. He felt so naked. Sehun had his both elbows plopped on the table. Eyes occasionally leaving the omega to stuff his mouth with the food the omega cooked.

Jongin was feeling uncomfortable. The cramps in his abdomen were getting stronger. And a familiar heat pooling in his body. And Sehun’s gaze wasn’t helping either.

Sehun could smell the omega’s distress. And also the upcoming heat. But he wanted to push the younger. Push him to his limits. He wanted to see how much it would take for the omega to lose his sanity.

Sehun suggested he did the dishes tonight. And left Jongin to wipe the table clean only. But he didn’t feel like doing that either. He felt like doing what Baekhyun told him he should do.

Sit On his alpha’s dick.

But he knew how to control his needs. Years of practice. Years of loneliness. It was surprising, how one alpha’s presence could muddle up his senses like this. Making him so weak.

So weak for the other.

So submissive for the other.

And all he wanted to do it beg. Beg to his alpha. To take him. To claim him. But Jongin didn’t want to get his hopes high. He knew. Just knew how It felt to have his hopes crushed. He didn’t want to be said he wasn’t omega enough to have an alpha to take care of him.

How those bullying sometimes went too far

_“You already look like an alpha. Let’s make you smell like one too. Yeah?” _And he remembers choking on those gases they threw at his face.

How he was often asked out on dates just to carry out some dares for few dollars. He just learned. Learned how to keep his distance from people who seemed too friendly with him.

And now, all those feelings were mixed inside his chest. Making his situation worse. He just wanted to be close to his alpha. Because he needed a shoulder. He just needed an assurance. That he have finally. Finally found himself a home.

He needed Sehun.

And Jongin felt his legs give out. But before he could slide down on the floor, a strong pair of arms caught him by his waist.

"Easy there babe." This was it for Jongin. His heat hit him with full force. Body aching, breathes shortening and a crawling feeling under his skin that told him that he needed to be taken care of.

_"Alpha.."_ Sehun smiles at how the omega was being so soft for him like this. Sehun held the omega in one arm and one hand wandered lower of the omega’s body. Slowly feeling him up. Feeling how the temperature felt few degrees higher than usual.

“Look at you. You’re already so freaking wet.” Sehun comments as his hand reached the underside of the omega’s boxers. Feeling the wet piece of garment sticking even more to the soft skin. And Jongin whimpered. He tilted his head sideway, reaching out for the alpha’s lips. And Sehun, understanding the gesture, leaned in. Planting his own lips on the other’s plump ones. One hand helps the omega to stand more properly, and the alpha’s other hand massages the omega’s hardening member through the underwear in a slow up and down motion. Occasionally giving his balls slight squeeze.

Jongin felt intoxicated. The kiss was cutting his oxygen supply. And he was getting lightheaded. Slowly. But the pressure the alpha was giving on his dick was too heavenly. And it made him so fucking wet. The omega could feel his slick slowly dampening the only whole garment he was wearing .

Sehun, all of a sudden put his hand in the boxers. Getting that skin to skin contact and pulled the younger’s member out. Stroking it in a achingly slow manner. Making the omega whimper. And Jongin, not being happy with the pace, thrusted In the olders hand. Trying to get a bit more friction.

Sehun never lost control over his body. Never. But right now, the omega in his arms was making his all senses to crash. All he wanted now was to bend the younger over the table and fuck him. Hard and nice. Because he fucking smelled like he needed to be fucked. He wanted to be taken. But Sehun also didn’t want to get this over easily either. For him, He didn’t want Jongin to be a easy fuck. Those nights spent, some of them were for his own selfishness. He should have taken a better care of the younger because he was the omega’s first alpha . Which surprised Sehun to no end. But he didn’t ask Jongin about it. He knew the younger would tell him by himself.

“Are you feeling good babe?” Sehun asked. Giving the younger’s cock a hard squeeze. And Jongin gasped. Sehun smiled at the younger’s reaction. He already was so fucking sensitive to his touches, and the heat just increased the level. The omega smelled so fucking sweet. It was more intense. It was more sweeter. Sweeter than any other omega Sehun has ever been with.

_“Alpha.. please..”_ Jongin finally opened his mouth to say something. He couldn’t take it anymore. His own Blood running through his veins felt like liquid fire. He has never been good with heats to begin with.

“Please what babe? Tell me.” Sehun pushes the younger a bit more.

Jongin almost sobbed. But he was even more surprised when the alpha stopped stroking him all together. He whined at the loss of friction around his cock.

All of a sudden, Sehun pushed the omega forward. The younger jumped in surprise as he put his both arms on the dining table. Trying to keep his balance. Sehun now had a clear view of the younger’s clothed ass. Grey fabric of the undergarment looked even darker. It was fully soaked.

Jongin’s insides were burning. But he couldn’t help but feel anticipation bubble up in his tummy. He could feel his alpha’s eyes on him. And he gasped when he felt a hand squeezing his upper thigh.

“You know, you don’t look like it. But you’re so fucking soft.” Sehun said as he grabbed two globes of the omega’s ass and softly mashed them with both of his hands through the underwear the younger was wearing.

“Alpha.. please.. no more..” Jongin begged. But he didn’t know for what he was begging for.

“No more what baby? Do you want me to stop?” Sehun asked. Smirk lacing his voice. And before Jongin could protest, the alpha pulled his boxers down in one go. Exposing the wet ass In the air. Sehun tugged at the omega’s ankle. Ushering him to lift his feet so that he can get rid of the piece of cloth properly. And the alpha kneeled down in front of the omega’s naked glory, taking a closer look at the omega. The wet glistening skin looked so ravishing , Sehun just wanted to sink his teeth on it. Also the sweet scent that had been messing with his head was so, so potent here. He just couldn’t get enough.

“You have such a beautiful skin Jongin.” Sehun said as he licked a thick stripe of the younger’s skin. Stopping at the swell of the ass, biting on the flesh.

“Makes me want to mark them all over..” Sehun continued his ministrations for some moment. Loving the way his omega’s breaths were hitching with every bite and lick. Suddenly the alpha stopped and stood up. Jongin looked back at confusion. He had just started to feel really good. But Sehun had other ideas in mind. He pushed the younger further over the table. Pushing his one leg over the table. The other one touching the floor, supporting the younger’s weight. Now Jongin was almost laying flat over the table on his tummy. His asshole exposed for the other male to see.

Sehun couldn’t help him thumb at the wet hole.

“This Is how a omega in heat looks like huh?” Sehun thought to himself , he couldn’t believe how wet the omega actually was. Just a bit of touch wet his thumb entirely. Sehun pushed two of his fingers into the wet hole, catching the omega off guard. And finally,

_Finally_

Sehun actually started to do something. He pumped his fingers in and out. Playing with his pace. Going very fast, then slowing down. And then again doing the same thing. And Jongin couldn’t stop his voice from letting out. It felt good. Too good.

“You’re so fucking hot like this…” Sehun commented. Pulling his fingers out all of a sudden.

“I just want to get inside you now.” The alpha mumbled kneeling down again.

“But it’s your first heat with me. So I should make you feel good first. No?” And without any warning, Sehun dived his face right into the crack of his omega’s ass. Planting a kiss directly on the asshole. And Jongin felt like his legs have turned into jelly. His knees weakened. But Sehun held him up strongly. One hand pushing the omega’s thigh higher to get more room there. And then he just licked. Licked on the slickest part of the omega’s body, gently sucking the lubricant out even more. And it tasted so fucking sweet. The alpha just couldn’t get enough.

Jongin on the other hand couldn’t believe what was happening. It felt so good! So freaking good! He just wanted to scream how good he was feeling just by the alpha’s mouth. And unconsciously, the omega pushed his ass on the alpha’s face. Grinding against those soft muscle of the alpha’s mouth.

Noticing how eager the younger was, Sehun pushed his tongue In the omega’s hole. Licking his Insides. And Jongin let out a loud moan. He never expected anyone to go into that Intimate part of his body.Satisfied with the reaction, Sehun continued. Hardening his tongue, then thrusting in deep. He went as deep as his body allowed him to. He could feel the omega’s slick wetting his chin along with his torso. But he didn’t mind. He was making his omega feel good.

But it wasn’t enough. Jongin didn’t want to complain, but he just couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed to cum. His cock has been hard, so hard since the alpha put his hands on his body. Now that he was opening him up with his tongue, he felt his head going fuzzy and body wanting to be mated , knotted even more.

_“Alpha.. no more.. please!”_ Sehun stopped at the omega’s shrill voice.

“Aren’t you feeing good babe?” Sehun got up and gently tugged at the omega. Ushering him to stand up and face him.

_“I sorry.. but ..”_ Sehun gave the younger time to steady himself. He was swaying a bit.

_“ I feel like my insides are burning…” _Sehun put his arms around the omega and held him In place. He wanted to know what the omega was saying. And after a few seconds, the omega spoke up again. Surprising the alpha.

“I need you Inside me so bad alpha.. please .. take me..” Jongin said and almost melted In his alpha’s arms. But Sehun just grabbed the omega’s jaw, and pulled him in a bruising kiss. Jongin could taste his own lubricant in the alpha’s mouth. But It didn’t taste bad he thought. He was so busy sucking on his alpha’s mouth that he almost didn’t notice Sehun pushing his fingers inside him again. Scissoring him open with his finger. And Jongin let out a moan. And the alpha continued. Putting another finger in. Now three fingers were opening him good. For the next level.

“I..I think I’m ready Sehun. That’s enough..” Jongin softly said and Sehun pulled his fingers out.

“Yeah? You think?”

“Yes.” Jongin replies.

“So.. where do you want it?” Sehun jockingly asked and Jongin looked at him with wide eyes. He looked away from his alpha, feeling embarrassed.

“Anywhere… but not on the table.” And Sehun laughed at the younger’s answer.

“Yeah?” Sehun asked again as he let the omega lead the way.

“Yes. Not on the table.”

“Then how about I take you against this wall?” Sehun patted the wall behind him and Jongin flushed.

“Anywhere.. please .. just take me.” Jongin said again as Sehun pulled him closer. Trapping the omega between his body and the wall.

“And can you put these off?” Jongin tugged at the hem of the older’s tee . And Sehun chuckled. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the dining space.

“Should I take this one off too?” Sehun asked, tugging at his own trouser. And Jongin just pouted at him and he laughed. Sehun was having fun teasing the omega. But Jongin did something unexpected and pulled the alpha into a kiss. Instantly wiping the smile off the taller’s face. Sehun put his both palms on the wall Jongin had his back pressed on. And the younger was quick with his hands. Untying the trouser strings, pulling it down along with the underwear.

“Being brave, aren’t we?” Sehun asked breaking free from the kiss.

“I would have gotten off by the time you would have been done.” Sehun doesn’t get the chance to reply as Jongin grabs his manhood and starts stroking it.

“Isn’t this hurting? I bet it Is.” Jongin asks the alpha, looking at the manhood in his hand. It looked so red, so hard and delicious . Suddenly quickening his pace of stroking. Jongin couldn’t understand how he became so bold all of a sudden. But he blamed it on the heat. Bitch in heat he thought.

“Yeah. It is hurting. Won’t you help your alpha babe?” Sehun asks With gritted teeth. The younger’s hands were feeling magical on his cock. And he was so fucking hard.

Sehun kisses the younger again. This time pushing him harder against the wall. Jongin’s hands came to wrap around the alpha’s neck. Feeling the older rubbing their cocks together. And Jongin let out a loud moan.

“Are you ready babe?” Jongin nods and the alpha hoists the omega up. Putting his both palms under the younger’s knees. And Jongin held onto the alpha. Afraid that he might fall.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Sehun instructed as he held the omega against the wall. It seemed like forever when the alpha finally pushed himself inside the omega. The alpha couldn’t help but close his eyes at the feeling of the omega wrapping him in such a delicious heat. And Jongin sighed in contentment. He felt so full. Sehun, fixed his position into a more comfortable one, and started to move. Slow and deep.

Chest pressed to chest.

Mouth sucking on the other’s .

And the omega’s hands wandering around the alpha’s body. Feeing those muscles flexing when he thrusted in deep. Never in his life Jongin felt this close to anyone. And it feared him to no end that this closeness, this contentment might just disappear. But he couldn’t think for long. The cock sliding in and out of him was making him feel dizzy. His body was feeling sore for being open like this. But the pleasure was numbing. And the alpha’s mouth on him was also relentless. Biting and sucking . Occasionally drawing blood, breaking the skin. But Jongin felt them all. He felt real.

Sehun could feel the omega’s slick sliding down to his legs. Making a mess. The fact that the omega was so wet for him made his heart swell. But his hands were starting to hurt. And his cock too. He needed to go faster.

“Babe, let’s move to our room. Okay?” Sehun asked. Looking in the omega’s eyes. And Jongin nodded.

"Hold on tight." Jongin held onto Sehun tightly. As the alpha moved them to their room. Sehun pulled out and put Jongin on the bed. And Jongin crawls back on the bed. Sehun kissed the younger again. The alpha pushed the younger’s legs open, making himself comfortable there.

“You know, I should have taken a better care of you those days you know.” Jongin couldn’t understand what the alpha was talking about. He already was so nicely taken care of.

“It’s okay..” Sehun shakes his head at the omega’s statement.

“No.. you don’t understand…”

“I understand Sehun. More than you know…” Sehun looked Into the omega’s eyes silently for some moment until the younger spoke up again.

“Can we continue from where we left off? Cause I didn’t....” Sehun just pushed himself in, cutting the younger in middle of his speech. And instantly built up a rhythm. Jongin only sighed in pleasure. His eyes were rolling behind his head. Sehun has bent him In half. The younger’s knees were almost touching his chest. The younger thought he could feel all the veins of the alpha’s cock. All the curves and throbs. There was familiar heat pooling at his abdomen. As well as the slow swell of the alpha’s knot, the anticipation of what might come next had his toes curling and back arching .

“Are you close?” Sehun asks and kisses him on the mouth again. The omega only nodded.

“I’m gonna get a bit faster, okay?” Sehun said as he grabbed on the youngers thighs more tightly, quickening his pace. Jongin felt so full. He felt so good! He reached out for his own cock and started to stroke himself. Bringing himself the breathtaking pleasure he’s been seeking the whole evening. Sehun only watched as the omega came. White hot ropes of liquid wetting the younger’s hands and chest. Sehun took the cum stained hand of the omega, and gave the fingers and sudden lick. Jongin stares at his alpha, wide eyed.

“You taste so good babe. Inside out.” Sehun put a whole finger in his mouth, muffing his own speech a bit. The older thought he could stay inside the omega forever. It was so hot inside. So wet. And he could feel his knot swelling up. Not quite understanding if he should knot the younger or not, he looked at the younger’s face. Jongin was staring at him with such an intense gaze.

“Do you feel good alpha..?” Jongin softly asks. Reaching for the alpha’s face, stroking over his right cheek.

“I do.. I feel so good babe..” Sehun almost melted at the younger’s touch.

“You’re taking me in so good.. I just want to be in you like this.” Sehun replies not breaking his thrusting rhythm. And he couldn’t wait anymore. His inner wolf was howling at him to knot his omega. To mark him his.

“Do you want my knot babe? Should I knot you?” Sehun licked his lips. Feeling extra hot all of a sudden. And Jongin frantically nodded.

“Yes.. yes.. please knot me! Make me yours!” And Sehun didn’t need any more. He just pushed himself and the knot locked them in place for a while. The alpha laid flat on the omega, both panting. He just kissed the side of the omega’s face. But the omega just whimpered at this. The painful heat consuming his body again, making his cock hard within seconds after he was knotted. And The alpha just laughed.

“I still haven’t came. Wait for some minutes Okay? We’ll continue after that.” And the omega just tightened himself against the alpha’s knot. Catching the alpha off guard, drawing a moan out of his chest. And Jongin felt hot liquid filling his insides.

Somewhere in their second round, Jongin sat on his alpha’s dick. The alpha laying flat on the bed. Both hands on the omega’s hips. Massaging the muscles there. Soft moans and groans vibrated throughout the pair’s shared room. Jongin was rolling his hips in a slow motion. Feeling in the alpha. He was in him so deep. Filling him up so nicely. Feeding his inner wolf. His own slick was leaking so much. Along with the alpha’s cum. Wetting the alpha’s abdomen and the sheets underneath.

Sehun grabbed at the youngers hips roughly, and jerked up. Going ever deeper into the omega. Making him scream in pleasure. The omega was sobbing in pleasure. Drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. Jongin looked wrecked . Utterly blissful. Sehun wanted noting more than wrecking the omega more. To make him see stars.

“Mmm.. I feel… feel soo good alpha!” Jongin moaned loudly. The omega was trying to hard to wrap his head around what was happening. He felt like this was all a dream and soon will disappear into thin air. Leaving into his own mess. But then he couldn’t shake off how good he was feeling. How real he was feeling. The raw emotions in his chest for the alpha was like a wound. Constantly bleeding and paining but still feeling so numb. Because he can’t bring himself to express them to the older.

“I feel so good.” And more tears spilled out of the youngers eyes. Sehun didn’t know, anyone can cry by feeling so good. There were so many things the older got to know about from the omega. But somehow seeing the Omega like this stirred something inside the older's chest. As if the omega was in pain.

"Sehun-ah… " The alpha looked at the omega.

“This doesn’'t feel real Sehun-ah…” Jongin stopped rolling his hips all together. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

“Please… please tell me you are real.” Sehun frowned at the man sitting on him. Catching the smell of sadness swirling around the room. The alpha sat up. Taking a better look at the sobbing omega.

“Why won’t I be real silly?” Sehun asked.

“Because you are too good to be mine like this..” Jongin tried to wipe his tears of violently. Rubbing his eyes, trying to stop them from the tears to spill.

“I feel like I’m in a dream..” Jongin said between hiccups. His eyes were red and puffy.

“Baby.. look at me…” Sehun gently cupped the younger’s face. Making him look into his eyes.

“I’m here. See?”

“And I won’t leave just like this. Okay?” Jongin still looked unsure. He half blamed it on his heat. Making his vision fuzzy like this.

“Kiss me alpha.. please kiss me..” Jongin pleaded and It was granted. The alpha kissed the omega hard. Biting on his lips hard. Teeth’s clacking, loud sucking sucking sounds resonating throughout the whole room. The alpha moved his hips, trying to continue where they left off.

“Look at me Jongin.” Jongin was ordered. He looked at his alpha through half lidded eyes. He felt delirious.

“Feel me Jongin. Feel how I’m going in you. Filling you In.” A particular hard thrust, and Jongin jumped on the alpha’s lap, letting out a loud moan.

“Feel me babe. Feel how real this feels.” Sehun never intended to go this hard. But he thought the younger needed It. The alpha laid flat on the bed once more, holding the omega on him by his hips and thrusting upward in fast and hard. Not giving the omega the time to think about anything other than this feeling.

“It’s me.. who should be feeling you’re unreal Jongin.” Sehun thrusted up again. Feeling how the younger was clenching tight around him.

“My…” the alpha huffed. The heat around his cock was maddening.

“Colleagues are fucking jealous of me.” Another pause from the alpha made the omega to look at him.

“Cause I got such a beautiful omega.” Sehun took Jongin’s hands and put them on the youngers cock. Motioning him to stroke himself.

“Always talking about how fucking pretty you are.”

“And you know what? It makes me so fucking mad!” Jongin was clenching around him even more tightly. Hands moving on his dick more frantically. Sehun could feel the omega was close. The short ah ahs were more louder.

“Cause you’re mine.”

“Mine to call pretty.”

“Mine to obsess with.” Sehun felt his own orgasm closing in. His knot swelling fast. And with anotherr hard thrust, the alpha pushed his knot into the omega for the second time of the night. Sehun suddenly got up again, and held the omega close.

“Mine to mark.” The alpha put his mouth of the younger’s nipple. Sucking on the bud. Making the omega clench around his cock . Jongin had his eyes closed. Wanting to feel the upcoming orgasm in full blast. There was no moan or voice out of completion. The ring of muscle got so tight around the alpha’s cock, he choked out a moan. White ropes of cum coated the omega’s hand as he tried to calm his heart and even his breathing. He could feel the warm liquid filling him up from the Inside. When the alpha looked at his omega after a moment. He looked so close to passing out.

“Are you tired?” The alpha asked. And the omega just gave a small nod.

“Okay.. let’s sleep for now, okay?” Jongin panicked when the alpha suddenly pulled out of him. Trying to get out of the bed.

“NO! No! Don’t leave!” He held the older’s hand tightly. Not letting him go.

“ I’ll be just back babe.”

“No! Please don’t go anywhere!” Sehun just gave up looking at the younger’s expression. He looked close to crying again.

“Okay, okay..” He brought Jongin into his arms and pulled a blanket over their body. He watched as the omega drifted into a deep sleep. Sehun quite didn’t understand what made the omega to cry like that. There was a unfamiliar feeling in his chest.  
The next morning when Jongin woke up, he was fully dressed. He immediately looked around him, trying to see if last night was just a illusion of his heat induced brain. A wave of relief rushed through his whole body when he spotted a familiar figure sleeping right beside him.

//////////////////////

  
Living together as a couple was something new for both males. It was.. a bit weird. Neither of them understood how they should act around the other. Especially Sehun. He felt Jongin was the only one who tried to make some effort to make this marriage work. He often found himself in confusion on how to treat his omega right.

After their marriage, The younger changed Sehun’s lifestyle oh so silently. Packing lunch boxes, sometime with sweets looking so beautiful that he almost didn’t want to eat them. The alpha would sometime sit in silence, looking at the small texts like did you eat your lunch? Or was the food okay? From the younger. And he didn’t know how to feel. What was the omega expecting from him? He didn’t understand.

Sehun sometime wondered if his behaviour towards his husband would have been different if his parents were still together. He didn’t see his father since he was 10. And it’s been almost 20 years since then. His mother would never say anything other than “he was not ideal man to be your father Sehun.” And Sehun just wasn’t interested enough to pry any further. He learned more about it in future though. Like how his father would hit his mom because he thought Sehun wasn’t his. He have always seen his mother taking care of herself. Never seeking out for another person to stand beside. It was weird. He thought more or less every omega were supposed to be like that. Independent and strong.

One day , when Sehun thought it would be a good idea to pick Jongin up from his workplace, and café is where he he went. Not seeing much people in the shop, he went to the person he recognised as Baekhyun, and his nameplate also said so. Asking him if he could take Jongin home early that evening. And this question earned him a stink eye.

_“He’s the owner. Why are you asking me if you can take him home or not?”_

Wow. Sehun just knew. How much he lacked to know about this one person.

_“Nini, your dear husband knows so much about you.”_ The alpha noted the tone the other omega used when Jongin came out of the pantry. Smiling a bit listening to Baekhyun’s complains.

That night, back at their home, with the omega in his arms, all Sehun could mutter was

_Tell me more_

_Tell me more._

Jongin had nothing much to say. But Jongin would talk to him anyway. Filling the alpha In about how his parents gave the café as a gift to him when he graduated from his baking school. Also how he sometimes makes cakes for weddings and stuffs. But nothing more. He wanted to tell the alpha about those things so bad, but they weren’t something he could just say.

But Sehun couldn’t understand the omega at all. He couldn’t understand the warm eyes of the younger. He couldn’t understand why the omega would always press against his back whenever he slept. He couldn’t understand what the omega was saying one night of their mindless mating

“Do you think we can ever be more than this Sehun-ah?” The man underneath him had the same look he had weeks prior. On his heat. At verge or breaking. Sehun couldn’t understand what he should have said. He just kept quiet. Later that night when the the alpha asked the omega what he expected from him as his alpha. The younger simply replied with

_“Can you love me?”_

_Love?_

Sehun didn’t do love. He was always on the go. Love, meant commitment. He didn’t want that. The emotional responsibility of another person wasn’t some Sehun was brave enough to carry. He didn’t want to become a man who later would be the reason of another innocent human’s tears.

Sehun didn’t leave his mother’s home until he got a job. Always wanting to stay close to the one person he could call his family. And he knew. Over the years, when at nights his mom would come to his room and pat his head. Brushing her fingers through his locks. And sometimes whispering how grateful she was to god that he was in her life. He knew his mom appreciated his stay.

He never wanted to disappoint his mother. Not when she was the only person he felt he truly loved. He didn’t think he can feel the same for anyone else. Because he was so scared. Scared that he might end up like him.

Scared that he might just not love that anyone enough.  
Scared that he might be too broken himself to take care of another.

And Jongin, Sehun thought he’d never be able to forgive himself if he hurts the omega. Just because he wouldn’t be good enough. Ever. So he decided not to get the younger’s hopes high.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin has been trying to reach out to Sehun for quite a bit now. He was hoping that the alpha might have time to come home a bit early. 

On the third call, the alpha picked up. Sounding a bit annoyed.

_“Yes Jongin?”_

“I..uh..” 

Jongin could hear the alpha huff out a breath. Clearly very annoyed. 

“I was wondering.. if you can come home early today? Mom wanted us to have dinner together..” 

_“you called me to ask that?” _

“Yeah.. she was asking when we’d arrive..” Jongin replies softly.

_“Jongin, I clearly remember telling you this morning that I have a very important meeting today. I might be late.” _Jongin bit his lip. He also clearly remembers. How the alpha had said he had a meeting later this afternoon .

“I..I’m sorry for bothering you. It’s just mom was calling so frequently.” 

_“I’ll talk to your mom. Okay? I’ll hang up now.”_ And with that the call was cut off.

Jongin knew the call would be futile. But he hoped. He really hoped that the older would remember about today. But did he even know about it in the first place? Jongin smiled bitterly at his own thought. How foolish of him to expect something like this. Baekhyun dropped by earlier. With a cake written _Nini the wolf turns 25_ written on it. Baekhyun put a lots of effort on this. Even though the writing said wolf, there was a sleeping chocolate bear on the top of the cake. He now regretted not going to the café today. 

Sehun was almost done with his work when his phone rang again.

_Mom_

And he hurriedly picked it it. 

_“Sehun, where the hell are you two?”_

“Uh.. I’m at work?” Sehun wasn’t sure how his mom was going to react to his reply. 

_“What..?”_ His mom sounded baffled.

“Yeah. I’m not even home yet. Why did you call though?” 

_“Jongin didn’t tell you? You both are supposed to have dinner at Jongin’s parent’s house tonight. Even I’m here.” _

“Uh.. yeah. Jongin told me. But I had a meeting earlier this afternoon.” 

_“Well whatever. Did you even get something for him?” _

“Uh.. for what?” The alpha asked confused by his mother’s question. 

_“What the heck? You’re such an asshole.”_ His mom almost shouted. 

_“Just fucking go home, and apologize to Jongin.”_ And His mom hung up. 

It was almost 11.30 pm when Sehun unlocked the door of his apartment.And he was greeted by silence and darkness. Only a faint light coming from the kitchen. The older headed towards the source of light, trying hard not to make any sound. And Jongin was there. Sitting on a chair of dining table. Both arms propped on the table. Shoulders slumped and face sullen. And his eyes were fixated on a cake kept in front of him. The alpha instantly felt guilty. He didn’t even get the chance to buy a flower for the younger. No jewelleries or flower shops were open this late. 

“You know, it’s stupid…” the younger spoke up, alerting the alpha.

“But I really, really hoped that you’d at least.. call you know..” Jongin didn’t lift his eyes from the cake. He just kept staring. 

“Then I realised… you didn’t even know probably..” It was correct. The alpha didn’t even know it was his husband’s birthday. 

“I know it’s stupid… but..” the younger paused for a moment. 

“But it hurts, you know. It fucking hurts.” The alpha almost jumped towards the omega, kneeling in front of him. Making the younger to face him. He turned around, but his eyes didn’t meet Sehun’s. The omega kept his eyes downcast. Fingers fidgeting.

“Jongin.. I’m really sorry babe..” somehow, Babe slipped out of the older’s tongue so easily, it amused the older himself. 

“I never spent my birthday without my mum and dad.” Jongin said without replying to the older’s apology.

“I kept on waiting for you. Whole day. Thought maybe,_ maybe_ you’d know somehow.” Sehun took the younger’s hand In his own. Rubbing his fingers on the knuckles. 

“I feel so stupid Sehun-ah..” reply came with teardrops on the alpha’s hand. 

“I knew I was expecting too much..” the younger choked on his own breath. Trying hard not to break down. 

“I know I’m not like every other omegas.” Sehun kept mum. He didnt want to say anything wrong and make the younger cry any harder. 

“But I…” Jongin couldn’t finish his words. His tears were blocking his airways. Making his shoulders shake a little. 

“I thought if It’s you, it’s fine to expect Sehun-ah..” The younger finally looked up, his teary gaze shot through the alpha’s emotions. Jongin freed his hands from the older’s grasp, bringing them to his face, covering his eyes. Trying to stop his tears from falling. But he couldn’t help It. It just hurt so fucking much. 

“I feel so stupid Sehun-ah.. so stupid!” The younger only cried harder. He looked so small. So alone. Sehun was at loss of thoughts. He couldn’t think of any idea how to stop the omega’s tears. 

“Jongin.. babe..” Sehun tried to pull the younger’s hands off his face. But the latter was stubborn. 

“Please look at me..” and Sehun finally got a hold of the omega’s both hands. Wrapping his own fingers tightly around the other’s wrist. And the younger gave him a glance.

“Happy Birthday Jongin..” the omega whipped his head fast to look at the alpha. Sehun could see how red the younger’s eyes were. How his lower lip was puffed due to constant biting .

“I admit, I didn’t know it was your birthday. And I’m truly sorry for that.” The omega looked at him. Eyes demanding answers, but his voice wouldn’t be out.

“But I just…”

“You just what?” The omega finally demanded and answer.

“I just don’t know how to treat you Jongin.” Jongin looked shocked for a moment. But composed himself very quickly. 

“My father.. wasn’t an Ideal example of an alpha you know..” 

“It led my mom to live an alone life with me.” 

“I’ve never treated an omega right. They were like..” Sehun didn’t know what has happened to him. Suddenly blurting out his concerns like this. 

“Your fuck toys.” Jongin finished his words for him. And Sehun felt ashamed. 

“Look Jongin, I just don’t want to mess up your life. like that man did..” 

“But you’re not your father Sehun!” Jongin yelled. 

“How can you say you’ll mess up even before trying?” 

“Can you not even give me a chance?” The omega asked with a broken voice. 

“I’m really scared..” it was true. Sehun was scared. But the confirmation with himself didn’t come faster.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world!” 

“Can you not give me that?” The omega asked with a hopeful voice. 

“I don’t know! I just don’t know.” 

“Okay..” Jongin replied curtly.

“Did you have dinner?” the alpha looked at the omega, shocked at how quickly he let go of this matter.  
“I’ve been sitting here all day you know..I’m really tired Sehun-ah..” 

“I.. had dinner earlier in the office..” the omega retreated from the kitchen. 

That night, Jongin didn’t sleep in the same room with Sehun. He was really used to the younger sleeping next to him. Not having him by his side today made him feel a bit.. lonely.

The next morning, breakfast was served. Both male had their food in silence. Sehun was glad that they were having breakfast together. Let it be awkward or what. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin’s sudden apology made Sehun to choke on his food.

“Wh.. why are you apologising?” Sehun got up from his chair, taking seat on a chair next to Jongin. 

“It was very immature of me.. yelling at you for such a minor reason.” Jongin looked as If he didn’t get a blink of sleep last night. Eyes looking tired.

“No no.. I am sorry..” Sehun didn’t know he was the affectionate type cause he pulled the younger In his arms, face buried In the older’s chest.

“It was your first birthday with me.. I at least should have gotten you something.” 

“It’s okay… I was being like a kid anyway.” Jongin smiled sheepishly as he sat straight again. 

That morning, Sehun drove Jongin to his café. And the omega smiled throughout his day.

/////////////////////

Jongin was surprised to see Sehun’s mom at his café some days later. Looking tensed. Posture fidgety.

“Eommoni! What are you.. what a pleasant surprise!” Jongin felt at loss of words. 

“I came to see If my one hell of a son is treating Nini good.” The woman said as he pulled him in a hug. 

“Eommoni, wait a bit, I’ll grab some coffee for you.” Sehun’s mom watched as the young omega rushed toward the counter, trying to decide what he should take. 

“I have a favour to ask Jongin-ah” Jongin looked at his mother-in-law, putting his coffee cup down. 

“Yes of course!” Jongin somehow felt a bit nervous. He couldn’t understand what the other omega might ask him to help her with.

“But tell me first Jongin-ah, does my son treat you well?” The shock written on Jongin’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the woman sitting across him.

“He forgot your birthday, aish! What a husband!” Jongin chuckled, seeing the woman scrunch up her nose in annoyance.

“He didn’t know it was my birthday eommoni it’s okay.” 

“Do you think it’s supposed to make me feel better? It was YOUR birthday.” She looked angry for a moment, but it changed into something more in a split second.

“You know Jongin-ah…” Jongin put more attention to the lady now.

“I wonder, If my boy would have become a better husband to you if he had a complete family..” 

“I raised him.. but he grew up to be very alone Jongin-ah.” Sehun’s mom had a guilty look marring her face. 

“I failed to teach him how to value people more… how to value himself more…” 

“I feel like I have also failed as a mother..” 

“I don’t think it’s true eommoni.” Jongin was quick to defend. 

“Sehun loves you a lot. I know you know that too.” 

“And you can’t teach him all of the things In life eommoni, he needs to learn things by himself. No?” His mother-in-law only could nod.

“So don’t think that you’ve failed as a mother. You did an amazing job, raising him. And he appreciates is very much.” Jongin put his palm over the other woman’s hand. Smiling appreciatively at her.

“You’re such a sweet thing Nini! I’ll kick Sehun’s ass if he ever misbehaves with you.” 

“Now , enough chit chat, let’s get down to business.” And Jongin could feel a similar nervousness to crawl back in his stomach. 

It was Sunday when Jongin was supposed to do the favour his mother-in-law asked him to do. And he already was feeling clammy for some reason. He forgot to take his heat suppressant for last few days. And he just realised it today. And he felt his hormones were going haywire.Just great. 

He didn’t quite understand what actually would happen later today. Because the outcome might be very good. Or very bad. Nothing In between.

Sehun asked him about where were they going. But all Jongin could mutter was 

_“please trust me on this.”_

It was 11 in the morning. The weather was good. The sun wasn’t too bright or something. Perfectly soothing the harsh cold of January.  
Jongin was driving, and Sehun had no idea where they were going. He asked the younger several times, but he didn’t answer. So the alpha decided to wait. Jongin parked their car In front of a hospital? 

Who were they visiting? 

“Jongin, who are we visiting?” Sehun asked sternly. 

“You’ll See In a bit..” they continued to walk through hallways of the hospital. Jongin seemed to know where they were going. 

Sehun could see his mother standing outside of one cabin. And he grew even more suspicious.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Sehun looked back at Jongin. But the younger avoided his eyes.

“We’re visiting someone Sehun.” His mom replied.

“Yes I can see since we’re in a hospital.” 

“But I’m asking, who are we meeting that you didn’t even tell me the person’s name?” Sehun asked, clearly irritated. 

“Let’s go inside first then.” The alpha’s mother held on his hand. Trying to pull him inside.

“No.” Sehun protested against his mother’s hold.

“First tell me, who exactly are we meeting ?” Sehun didn’t know why he was acting so worked up suddenly.

“For god’s sake Sehun you’ll see him once you come inside!” His mom tried to explain herself.

“Him? Are we meeting_ him_, mom?” Sehun just couldn’t believe it, when his mother nod her head in affirmation. But the alpha brought his gaze back at his husband.

“You knew about this Jongin? You fucking knew?” There were so much hatred in the alpha’s eyes, Jongin felt afraid to answer.

“Yes.” But he managed to reply calmly. 

“You still brought me here!?” People in the hallway started to whisper at their commotion.

“Sehun! That’s enough! I asked him to bring you here.” His mom replied in Jongin’s stead, and the alpha looked at his mother angrily.

“Whatever! I’m fucking leaving!” Before Sehun could stomp off, He felt a hand strongly hold him in place. Looking back, he saw Jongin holding onto him. 

“Please Sehun-ah..” The omega looked at him pleadingly.

“Just this once. Please..” Sehun rolled his eyes, but stopped on his track anyway. Many curious eyes were on them. Whispering about things.

“Me and Nini will go grab something to eat. Okay?” Sehun’s mother said as she left him alone in the cabin with him.

“So when did you decide to reconnect with mom, Mr. Oh? Sehun asked after few moments of silence. He felt so angry at his mom for not telling him about this reunion.

“I didn’t. The hospital did.” The man was smiling. He was fucking smiling. And it angered Sehun even more. 

“Oh yeah? Now what ? You’re eating mom’s money again? Like how you used to?” 

The man chuckled lightly. 

“No. Not at all. There’s not much the doctors can do about me anyway.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sehun replied and he felt he saw a hint of hurt flashing over the man’s face. 

They both sat in silence for some moment. Sehun felt ridiculous.

“You got married I see..” the man suddenly spoke up. But Sehun just glared at him. 

“He brought me flowers and some of his handmade cookies.He’s such a sweetheart.” The man said again and Sehun could see a bouquet of daisies and a jar of cookies on the bed side table. 

“Take care of him, okay Sehun-ah?” The man spoke softly.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Sehun scoffed.

And the man laughed. 

“Yeah, I got plenty of time to think over my actions. So yeah.” He pressed one button and a nurse came in shortly. Bending the bed, helping him to sit. 

“You still haven’t claimed him. Did you?” 

“And how does this concern you?” The young alpha spat back.

“No no.. it doesn’t concern me…”

“It concerns your mother.” Sehun didn’t show, but he was now a bit curious. 

“She blames herself.. for you being so ignorant about your life like this.” 

“She feels if she had tried harder, I may have stayed.” The man looked outside through the window of his room. Looking at something in the distance. 

“You might have gotten a family.”

“But the truth is Sehun-ah, It took me a long time to learn how to value the people around you. And I’m very late.” A sad smile appeared on the man’s face. 

“Treasure your omega Sehun-ah. I can’t get back what I lost with your mother and you .” He looked directly at Sehun. And Sehun felt very uncomfortable.

“But I don’t want you to go through the same pain.”

“I don’t want you to turn out like me Sehun.” The young alpha thought his heart might have skipped a beat. 

“Jongin… he’s a very pure soul. Don’t crush it.” Sehun couldn’t understand why was he still here. He didn’t even want to be here in the first place. Right? 

“And I’m getting punished for crushing your mother’s” 

“Are you telling me that now I have to learn from you , about how to treat my mate?” Sehun yelled. He had enough of this talks. Who was this man to teach him about life?

“No Sehun. Neither of us can do anything about our pasts. But we can change our future. I’m asking you to give yourself the chance to do so.” 

“You don’t know, how beautiful your life can be Sehun. You just have to give yourself the chance to live.” Both went quite for a moment. Before the father spoke up again. 

“Your mom showed me your pictures.. you know..” The young alpha didn’t respond to it

“I was never there. With you guys. Even when you were a little baby, the person taking your behind the camera wasn’t me.” The man’s voice cracked a bit. But Sehun thought it was just something he heard.

“Now that I look back at them… I want to be in those pictures so bad. So freaking bad!” Now that Sehun looked at his father, he looked broken. Eyes glassy, not yet shedding tears. 

“Are you done?” The young alpha got up from his seat, ignoring the sick man’s saddened eyes.

“Thank you for coming Sehun.” Came an appreciative reply.

He texted Jongin after he got out. His husband came running after few minutes, with his mom following suit. He just asked his mother if he could go home already, and with the woman nodding his head, the alpha started walking towards his car. Not sparing a glance at anyone. Neither of them talked all the way back home. They didn’t talk at home as well.

The younger was starting to worry. Sehun hasn’t talked for over 6 days now. His mother-In-law called, crying over the phone, saying how her calls mostly gets rejected these days. Strings of apologies would fill the younger’s ear as his mother-in-law cries. But his assurance would leave his mouth almost instantly. Telling her she’s not at fault. Because It’s true. Sometimes you just need to help yourself to grow out of something.

And two days later, came the call. The sky was cloudy when the couple left their house. The omega decided to drive as his husband showed no emotions at all. As well as no words. There weren’t much people at the cemetery. Sehun’s mom and his husband’s parents. They were informed after all formalities. After the burial.

Not like Sehun wanted to see that man’s face again. He kind of felt empty. His mother wasn’t crying, which he thought was a good thing. She looked relieved. Rain started suddenly. Other people present their retreat. Leaving his husband behind. The alpha doesn’t know when his husband got an umbrella, but he the omega, standing at a distance, a concerned look written all over his face. But he didn’t come closer. Which Sehun appreciated very much. 

Sehun took a good look at the tombstone, he couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic laugh. 

_**Here lies Oh Sung-yeol**_  
_**Father and Beloved husband.**_

_Beloved?_ Sehun wondered who came up with this tombstone writing. Now that he thought about it, this man was like a non playing character. He was there because he was there, not because he had to or wanted to. And yet this man’s almost non existent presence had so much impact on his life. Sehun hated himself for that. He always thought he had control over his emotions. But thick curtain of this thought covered his most important perspective of life. Making him feel ignorant towards everything he should have been grateful for. 

To his life

To his mother,

To Jongin..

That day in the pouring rain, standing in front of the person who controlled his life even he weren’t present there, Sehun felt he finally was free from the shackles of the guilt, the dilemma and the fear…

Jongin walked towards his husband upon seeing him staring at his direction. He was standing in the rain for a long time. The alpha’s suit was soaking wet,White shirt worn underneath was sticking to the skin, making it visible from the outside. Hair matted on his forehead. The omega noticed how pale the alpha was looking. Quickly putting the umbrella over the other male’s head, the younger stood close to his husband.

“Are you feeling okay ?” He asked, voice came out almost like a whisper. And the alpha just nodded.

“Let’s go home Sehun-ah..” Jongin reached out for his the alpha’s hand. Noticing how cold It was. And the alpha followed him without any protest. On the way, the omega kept on stealing glances of his alpha, who seemed to be lost in thoughts of his own.

The omega ushered his husband to take a shower first. It was freaking cold and he didn’t understand how the alpha was still standing still and not having his teeth’s clattering together. With a glass of warm milk in hand, Jongin stepped inside their bed room. His husband was sitting at the edge of their bed with a blank expression on his face. 

“Drink this.” Sehun felt the other’s presence when the bed dipped in with additional weight.

“What’s this?” He eyed the glass his husband was holding.

“It’s honey and cinnamon milk. You’ve been in the rain for so long, I fear you might get a fever at this rate.” True to the other’s word, the alpha already could feel slight shivers all over his body. But he kept mum. 

“Would you like me to leave?” The younger asked and got no reply. Breathing out loudly, the other male got up. 

“I’ll be outside okay? Call me if you need something.” Even though the omega knew his alpha wasn’t fond of his father, it kind of came as a shock for the male anyway. He looked lost. It was best to leave the alpha to collect his thoughts, the omega told himself. 

Jongin almost dozed off with a book in hand. But the sound of their bedroom door clicking open woke him up. Sehun was standing at the door way. And the other male almost jumped towards him.

“Sehun-ah.. do you need anything?” Sehun’s head felt heavy. Still he could see the worried face of his omega, staring at him with anticipation. The omega noticed how the older’s face looked slightly flushed. Before he could ask what was wrong, a strong pair of arms enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. The alpha buried his nose Into the omega’s neck, inhaling the sweet smell he grew to get addicted to. And then the omega felt it, the warm, very warm skin of the alpha’s. 

“Sehun! Oh my god you’re burning up!” The alpha was quick to hold the omega tighter. Not letting him go.

“No.. I.. let me say this.” Came the alpha’s groggy voice. 

“No, let’s get you in bed okay? We’ll talk then.” But the alpha shook his head, his hair tickling the on younger’s neck.

“No.. I have to say this now..” sighing in defeat, the omega stopped his struggle.

“Thank you..” and he omega’s eyes widened In surprise. Why was Sehun thanking him?

“I’m so fucking grateful to you babe… I don’t know where to start.” The alpha felt his legs give out. He leaned on His omega even more. And the omega’s arms automatically came to wrap around the alpha.

“Sehun! Hey!” The younger for a moment wondered if the alpha passed out or something. But the other male regained his balance in a whim. 

“Let’s go to bed okay? You are burning up!” This time, the other male didn’t protest. His husband gently laid him on the bed, upon entering their room. The alpha could hear some sounds, drawer opening and closing. Then a cold thin thermometer being Inserted in his mouth. He looked at his husband’s face. He looked panicked. And that look intensified even more when the male checked the temperature.

“You’ll lie down, and take rest. Don’t get out of bed Until I say so!” His mate said in a high pitched voice, and even in fever induced brain, Sehun smiled. Throughout the night, Jongin sat beside him. Constantly checking his fever, bringing him food, and even holding his hand when the omega thought he was asleep. But Sehun enjoyed it. Thoroughly. And by the end of the next day, the alpha felt much better. Fever fully down, but fatigue holding his whole body down. And his omega looked just as tired. 

“Babe, come here.” The alpha called out to his husband who was trying to scurry out of the room with some stuffs in hand. 

“Uh.. I have some work to do..” the alpha could sense the confusion of the other male. Must be because of his sudden change in his behaviour.

“No. Come here. Right now.” Sehun insists. Jongin rolls his eyes but complies anyway. Putting away the things In his hand, the omega slips beside his husband, getting under the blanket. He could feel the heat radiating from his husband’s body. With a Heart beating erratically in his chest, Jongin laid down beside his alpha .The older wrapped his limbs around the omega as soon as the younger got closer to him. It was such a simple gesture, but It did shit to Jongin’s heart.

“Are you nervous babe?” Sehun asks as he presses his ears on the younger’s chest. Pulling him close.

“Your heart is beating so fast…” 

"I'm not nervous.." the Omega tries to deny, squirming inside his husband’s arms. But the hold around him only tightened. At one point Jongin had no other choice but to wrap his own arms around the alpha too. Fingers combing through the older’s dark locks. Silence, for some moment was comfortable.

“Jongin..” Sehun starts softly.

“Hm?” 

“I..uh..” The alpha stutters a bit, making the omega look at him worriedly.

“Are you feeling feverish again?” The older could feel his husband’s warm hand pressing against his forehead soon after.  
“No.. I’m .. I’m fine..” The younger only frowns at the reply. 

“I’m sorry.” Came another response, and Jongin felt shocked. Why was the alpha apologising to him all of a sudden?

“I have mistreated you so much, for the past few months…” and Jongin wanted nothing else but to say to his husband that it wasn’t true. 

“I’ve never been in a situation where I had to .. uh.. Commit to someone. It’s something totally foreign to me.” 

“Especially to an omega.” Jongin only listened.

“They were like.. my failed attempts you know . Failed attempts of being an alpha.” Even though it hurt Jongin a lot, he couldn’t change the past his husband had lived through. 

“But now that I have you Jongin, I can feel the difference you know.” Sehun suddenly looked up, staring straight into the Omega’s eyes. 

“I’ve never been in a place like this.. so I might mess up a lot too…” Jongin noticed how the look in his husband’s eyes changed. Looking a bit sullen.

“But I believe you will be there for me….” The younger himself was surprised by how sincere the alpha looked. 

“I want to be a better version of myself for you.”

“For me.” Jongin thought his heart would not beat any faster than now. 

“Will you give me a hand? And guide me?” Has the alpha ever looked so soft like this before? Jongin couldn’t remember. There are only a few things he knew about his husband anyway. 

“Will you not say something?” The omega was asked again.

Jongin didn’t know what to say. For once, he wanted to melt in his alpha’s arm and stay this way forever. But the voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise. 

There were many times when Jongin thought of having a simple life an omega could have. But he didn’t think he’d have that experience like this. The feeling of waking up next to another person he had the right to call his own. Falling asleep next to that person, listening to his soft snoring for hours and still not getting exhausted. Jongin wanted to have, wanted to feel these emotions, experiences for many times now. 

Again and again. 

Over and over again…

But he didn’t understand. Why was he hesitating now? He couldn’t understand what was holding him back. The life his alpha was offering to him was what he wanted. Since forever.

And the urge in his mind was also intense. Heart telling him to say yes. And brain telling him to fucking stop! Sehun had this look of expectation written all over his face. He wanted this man, right? He wanted to have a good relationship with his husband. Possibly even getting his feelings back. Now that life was ready to give him the chance, why can’t he take it? Jongin longed for this moment for so long. But…

Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun wakes up by the sound of violent coughing of his husband. The younger was sitting on the edge of their bed, with one hand over his mouth and other over his chest. The blanket still wrapped around his waist, indicating that he also was woken up by his own coughing fit.

“Jongin..” Sehun asks, voice groggy from sleep. And the younger looks back at him, surprised.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” His husband shook his head as he put his palm on the other’s back.

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve been coughing like this for a while now…” The alpha asks, rubbing the omega’s back. And Jongin could feel chills In his body. He didn’t know why. 

“Yeah.. I think I’ve just caught a bad cold or something.. there’s a lots of sick people coming to the café these days.” And the alpha hums in acknowledgement. 

“What do you want for break..” another fit of coughing attacked the younger, making his speech halt. 

“Jongin, I’m taking you to the doctor’s today after 5.” Jongin looks at his alpha in between his coughing. Not finding any words to reject the older. Sehun rummages through their drawers, taking out a strip of cough drops. 

“Here, have this. It’ll soothe your throat.” The omega silently takes the strip of candy and the alpha speaks up again.  
“I’ll make something for breakfast okay? You should lie down for some time more.” And Jongin felt too tired to protest. Popping one candy in mouth, he dropped on the bed once again. 

And when Sehun was back from the kitchen, he found his husband deep in sleep. 

True to his words, Sehun texted Jongin when he got off from work. But the reply that came from his husband made him frown.

_From Jongin : Sehun-ah, I’m sorry but I have a very important client meeting for a wedding cake . I can’t make it today._

_From Jongin : can you pick something to eat? I think I’ll be late too. : ( _

And Sehun had nothing else but to do what his husband has asked him to. 

Jongin hasn’t been this busy for a long time. The wedding cake order came with a large amount of responsibility. Not to mention the stress the bride to be was giving him. 

“Ma’am we possibly can not take such an order at a time like this!” Baekhyun tries to persuade. 

“Why can’t you? Is it the money? Then don’t worry about it.” The woman says, despite the other omega’s statement.  
“No no. We are well aware that you can afford it. It’s just three and a half month is quite a short period of time!” Baekhyun looked panicked and Jongin thought it was his time to bug In. 

“Ma’am, by the time of your wedding, We’ll be short on our baker staff.” Jongin softly says, catching his friend off guard.

“Uh.. can you explain please?” The woman asks and Baekhyun looks at Jongin with a surprised eyes.

“My friend is expecting his first child.. so by your wedding, I’ll probably send him on his leave.” The woman’s face turns from shocked to happy with the news. 

“Oh my god! You should have told me earlier! That was so insensitive of me!” 

“No.. it’s fine. We can take the cake’s order. But I don’t think it’ll be possible for us to cover your custom cup cakes. We’re extremely sorry.” Jongin finishes on his friend’s behalf who was too shocked to know that Jongin knew. 

And the meeting dragged on for another one and a half hour. 

“Since.. since when do you know Nini?” Baekhyun asks. He sounded a bit shocked.

“Since you’ve stopped having your favourite blueberry cheesecake with coffee. You used to devour both of them.” The other omega looks at Jongin with a glare. 

“I did not! Apologize to me this Instant!” And Jongin only laughed along.

“Let’s eat something Nini. I’m really hungry.” Baekhyun says flipping the banner from open to closed. 

“I’m not hungry Baek… I just want to go home and sleep.” 

“Of course you’d feel like this. You drank so much cough syrup in one day. Are you crazy? You looked like you’d pass out any time!” 

Jongin felt too tired to even reply to his friend’s statement. 

When he reached home, he found his husband in the shower. And without thinking anything, Jongin plopped down on the bed, drifting off to sleep. Following two days were like hell for him. He wouldn’t even see Sehun In he morning, not at night when he came home. His husband himself was getting things done after his short break from work when he was down with fever. 

His coughing won’t subside no matter how much syrup or how many cups of coffee he had, short pangs would also cut his breathing each time this coughing fit attacked. And this chilling feeling crawling up in his whole body didn’t help it either. There was a delivery for a baby shower from their bakery. And he couldn’t find the papers for this. Baekhyun has been yelling at him since the morning and he didn’t want anything else but to sleep. 

After he received confirmation call from the client, he grabbed a cup, and started to pour coffee. His hands were kind of shaking, eyes getting Unfocused. But he needed another cup. It’s been a long day for him. Without much food in system, he could feel his head getting lightweight. He thought he’d grab one of the stools from the pantry, then sit down and have his coffee. But it was difficult to stand on his feet. And after some seconds, he could feel a very hot liquid burning his hand, He could hear Baekhyun shouting his name and his eyes blurring before everything turned black. 

Sehun almost ran through the hallway of a similar place. Where he came not too long ago. 

“Oh! Are you here for Jongin hyung?” Sehun looked at the source of voice. A young guy, not older than Jongin looked at him questioningly. And Sehun just nodded and followed the said male.He got a call from his husband’s number half an hour earlier but the voice speaking wasn’t the owner of the phone.

_“I think Mr. Oh you should leave whatever you are doing cause Jongin was taken to the hospital.”_

“Baekhyun hyung must have called you from Nini hyung’s phone.” The young guy says as he hands him over his husband’s phone.  
“He’s here. You should go inside.” When he went in, he saw his husband peacefully sleeping. Two other person by his side.

“Oh! Are you here for Mr. Oh?” A guy, who seemed to be the doctor asked Sehun and he just nodded.

“It’s nothing serious. Just a bacterial pneumonia.” Doctor replied so nonchalantly, that Sehun felt he wasn’t paying enough attention to his sick husband.

“Well, you are..?” Sehun was asked again. 

“His husband.” 

“Ah, So Mr. Husband, your dear spouse here didn’t collapse from pneumonia alone I see..” the doctor said as he went through the pages of report he got about the sick man. 

“He doesn’t eat much. Does he?” The doctor asks pointing to Jongin and Sehun frowns. 

“He’s a bit under nourished and stressed. Also didn’t get enough sleep for a while now I think. We’ll have him interrogated when he wakes up. And then you can take him home.” The doctor says as he holds out a piece of paper that seemed like a prescription. 

Sehun was feeling angry. Angry with Jongin. Angry with himself. He promised the younger that he’d try, try to be a better version for themselves. And angry at Jongin because the younger didn’t think it was important for him to at least Inform his husband that he wasn’t feeling that well. They were husbands for God’s sake!

“How long have you been feeling sick Jongin?” Sehun asked when their car came to a halt at red light. But the younger didn’t say anything. He was playing with buttons of his husband’s coat that the older wrapped around him before exiting the hospital. 

“I’m asking you something Jongin.” He put more power to his voice, but the younger wasn’t helping.

“The doctor said it’s nothing serious Sehun-ah..” 

“What do you mean by it's NOT SERIOUS!” And Jongin didn’t expect such a reaction from his alpha. His pale ears were turning pinkish from how angry he was. 

“You fucking collapsed! you even burnt your hand! And you say this is NOT serious?” Both male went quiet after this. 

“Go change your dress. I’ll make dinner today.” Sehun says as soon as they enter their apartment.

“What! No! Why would you cook dinner?” Jongin gave his alpha a scandalous look. 

“You won’t talk back to me Jongin. You know what the doctor said? He said you are fucking under nourished. Who gets nourishment deficiency these days Huh?” Sehun hasn’t been angry like this for a long time. But today’s events got the best out of him. He felt his heart stop when he got the call of Jongin’s being taken to the hospital. The omega was back in no time. He was adamant about helping his husband to make dinner. But the burn from coffee didn’t allow him to do so. Now all he could do was sit and watch. 

Jongin had no appetite. And his husband put such big proportion of food in his plate, he felt sick thinking about eating now. 

“Jongin, don’t even think of leaving your food uneaten.” Sehun warned his husband when he saw the younger playing with his food, not quite eating. 

“I’m not that hungry…” 

“Jongin..” Sehun called for the younger sternly.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you yelling at me like this?” The younger finally bursts and snaps at his alpha.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _you_ Jongin?” Sehun couldn’t believe he was getting the blame here.

“I don’t get to see your face for like what? One week. And then one day In middle of a meeting I get a call that my husband has been taken to the hospital! Do you know how I felt right then?” The younger opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find anything suitable.  
“And why are you avoiding me?” The alpha asks again, and Jongin looks at his husband, clearly shocked.

“I’m not avoiding you.” 

“Yeah, say that to yourself Jongin.” 

Neither of them spoke anything for a moment. 

“Did I do something wrong?” The alpha asks.

“No.”

“Did I say something that have hurt you?” 

“No.” 

“Then why are you avoiding me like this?” 

“I’m not avoiding you! Why are you so hung up to this idea that I’m avoiding you?” Jongin replies in frustration. 

“What’s wrong then? I don’t understand!” Sehun finally snaps and raises his voice at the omega. Making him flinch a little. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me either Sehun-ah… I don’t understand either..” the younger said softly and got up from his chair. Not sparing his alpha another glance.  
And Sehun only sighs. He really couldn’t understand what was wrong with his husband. He just didn’t seem like himself. After cleaning up the table, he headed for his bedroom. Jongin was curled up In blanket, not showing his face. Sehun saw medicine strips on the bed side table. The younger had taken his medicines. 

When he slipped Into bed, Jongin slowly uncurled and made more room for his husband in the blanket he had himself wrapped around with. Seeing this, Sehun got closer to his husband, putting his hand on the younger’s head, running his fingers through his hair softly. 

“I didn’t get sick on purpose..” came the omega’s pouty voice. And Sehun tried to pull the younger closer.

“No.. you’ll get sick too.” Jongin says as he scoots farther from his husband.

“I know you didn’t get sick on purpose babe. But you neglected your health on purpose. You can’t deny that.” 

“Do you know how worried I was when I got the call from Baekhyun? I thought my heart would stop!” Sehun’s fingers stop for a moment. 

“Why were you so worried about me?” Stupid question. Jongin thought.

“What the.. are you serious? Of course I’d be worried! You’re my husband!” The omega kept quite. 

“Let’s go to sleep okay? I bet you’re tired.” Sehun says as he switches the bed side lamp off. Once again, like many nights, their room was flooding with moonlight and Jongin’s thoughts. Unknown to both, neither of them were asleep. As if waiting for the other to fall into slumber first. 

When the next morning came, Jongin realised how sick he truly was. He couldn’t get out of the bed let alone make breakfast. And his chest was hurting even if he breathed in a longer. But his husband was quick to help him through it. It felt weird. There was Sehun who was helping him to do everything like this. He also felt sad. Because with each kind gesture of his husband made him realize how undeserving he was of those. 

He never thought he’d meet such an alpha in his life. And when he got married to such one, it felt more surreal. Last night, when the alpha cooked for him, it wasn’t because he wasn’t hungry. He just couldn’t stomach the food. An ugly feeling was closing his throat, making him feel like crying in front of his alpha. But how could he cry? His husband deserved something much more. So much more than an omega who wasn’t ready to accept the love his alpha was promising to give.

Now that he thought about It, maybe those people were right. They saw right through him. They don’t say it anyway that diamond cuts diamond. They saw right through him. How much of a failure he would be. How much incompetent he would be. Maybe he truly lacked what an omega needed to be the omega.

Jongin hadn’t thought about these and them for so long. Why was he recalling them again? Was it so important for him to remind himself how he didn’t deserve to be happy? Sehun had forbade him from going to the café today. His day was spent with a book, reading the same page over and over again.

Sehun came home to Jongin in the kitchen. Cooking dinner, stirring something with his left hand. He looked so freaking pale and tired, Sehun thought his husband might pass out anytime now. But he didn’t say anything . He went to their bed room, changed his clothes and sat on the bed. He needed to cool his head. 

Jongin came in some minutes later. 

“Dinner’s ready… uh.. you should eat.” 

“You think this is funny Jongin?” The alpha looked straight into his husband’s eyes, they looked cold. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about you! I told you I’d take care of you for some days, you just don’t know how to listen. Do you?” Sehun got up from his sitting position and approaches the omega.

“I’m not dying Sehun-ah..you’re worrying too much.” The nonchalant answer of the omega made Sehun more upset.

“But I felt like you were Jongin! You don’t understand! You fucking don’t understand how I felt looking at you yesterday! You looked like you were about to die!”  
“I told you I didn’t get sick on purpose! Why are you blaming me for it?” Jongin didn’t want to argue with his husband. He didn’t want to. Nor did Sehun. But the alpha was frustrated with how ill the omega was treating himself.

“I’m not blaming you for getting sick Jongin! You’re not taking care of yourself like you should."

“Jongin.. listen to me please..” not liking how their conversation was going , Sehun decided to approach the omega in a softer way. But when he tried to put his hand on the younger’s head, it got slapped away by the other. What he just did set In he omega’s mind seconds after doing so. His alpha looked hurt. And Jongin just wanted to cry and apologise to the man for doing so.

“Say Jongin…” The alpha starts after some moment. And Jongin looks at him with fear in mind. Fear of the alpha saying that he have had enough.

“Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Jongin’s breath got caught in his throat by how broken his husband sounded. 

“Are you seeing someone else?” Sehun looks at the omega. Somehow the words that came out of his own mouth hurt him. How would he feel if his husband would confirm his question? Sehun didn’t know. 

“What.. why do you think that?” The look in Jongin’s eyes, It was something Sehun couldn’t break down.

“Is it true Jongin? Do you want us to split?” Sehun didn’t want to think about it. These words rolled out of his own tongue, but he couldn’t even think that he’d be able to spend a day normally not waking up next to Jongin. He didn’t think he’d be able to function properly without the younger kissing him goodbye. And he didn’t think he’d be able to live without the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla filling his lungs along with oxygen . 

Since when did this unknown omega become so precious to Him? Sehun couldn’t answer himself. But now that he was at verge of severing the thin string of relationship between him and Jongin, he felt like he was splitting his soul. Sehun didn’t wait any longer. He walked past his husband, heading for the living room. 

Jongin was rooted to the ground. He couldn’t move, nor he could talk. But he needed to. He needed to talk. He didn’t want Sehun to believe that he didn’t want the alpha. 

“It’s not true..” Sehun halted, not putting his wallet in his pocket just yet. He heard Jongin said something, but not quiet understanding. 

“What did you say?” The alpha asks.

“I don’t want to be split from you..” Sehun’s eyes widen with the statement. But he doesn’t say anything.

“I want to be with you so bad Sehun-ah… so bad..” Sehun rushed to his husband when the younger’s legs gave out.

_“Right in time”_ the alpha said to himself when he caught the omega by his waist, taking him in his arms. 

“I want to be with you so bad..” Jongin said and he felt like melting in his alpha’s arms. 

“Then why are you acting like this Jongin?” 

But the omega didn’t answer. 

“Jongin, please don’t keep quiet now..” Sehun almost pleaded. 

“I want the best for you Sehun-ah… I..” the omega felt his voice give up. Not understanding what he should say.

“You..? Say it please.” Sehun held the omega closer. 

“I don’t think I deserve you Sehun-ah..” 

“What..?” The alpha felt baffled. 

“I’ve..I’ve always known that…. I wasn’t someone who would be desired.. you know..” 

“They.. they’ve proven that to me many times..!” 

Who were these they? Sehun wondered. Sehun discreetly remembers his husband mentioning this them.

“They’d always tell me.. how I didn’t look like an omega..” 

“They’d even spray alpha pheromones on me.. saying..” Jongin didn’t really realise when tears started to fall, wetting the alpha’s shirt.. 

_“You already look like an alpha.. let’s make you smell like one too..” _ hearing this, the alpha felt his whole body freeze.

“They’d bet on me with each other.. who can ask me out on a date and then dump me..” Jongin’s soft cries pierced through his alpha’s chest. 

“One time..” Jongin paused when he felt those familiar pain come back with his ragged breathing. He shouldn’t have been crying like this. But he wanted to finish what he was saying. 

“They mixed something in my lunch..” 

“I went into heat in front of my whole school.” 

“Just because they wanted to see if I really was an omega or not.” Jongin only cried harder. It hurt even to think about that day. His parents had cried so much. He felt numb that time. But he was hurting now. Sehun honestly didn’t know how to feel about this revelation.

“I’ve been broken so many times Sehun-ah…” 

“So many times..” Jongin raised his head, looking at his husband straight into the eyes. Sehun saw so much pain in them, he just wanted to kiss them and take away all the pains away.

“Don’t cry.. please don’t cry anymore ..” Sehun desperately wiped all the fresh batch of tears that were falling without break from his husband’s eyes. 

“I don’t want you to be with someone like me Sehun-ah..” and the alpha Is quick to hush the omega.

“Shush.. don’t say something like this. Never say something like this to me again. Okay?” Sehun cups the younger’s face, cradling it in his palms. 

“But I won’t be able to give you the happiness you deserve..” Jongin sounds breathless. His eyes looking unfocused. 

“That’s something for me to decide. Not you. Okay? Stop saying these.” Sehun says sternly and the omega gives him a sad smile. 

“But.. won’t you leave me.. when you will realise that I’m not enough for you? Sehun didn’t know what to say. 

“You know… when you came through the door of my café, I fell in love with you then and there..” Jongin Lets out a dry chuckle. 

“Dramatic, No?” The younger laughs out again. 

“I want to be with you so much Sehun-ah…” 

“I don’t want to be away from you…” and all Sehun wanted to do is say the omega how much he wanted the same thing with the omega. 

“But I won’t be able to live with the guilt that I took your chance to be happy with someone who is more compatible for you..” Jongin tried to get up, but Sehun wouldn’t let him. He won’t let his omega think that he didn’t deserve to be happy. 

“You know what? I need to put your mind back in it’s  
place.” The younger looks at him questioningly. 

“Because you’ve been sprouting nonsense. Non stop.” Before Jongin could register anything, he found his lips being captured by his husband’s. Hands on the back of his head, creating a pressure in between their lips. 

How much Jongin has missed it. This maddening suction of the other male’s lips, hot tongue licking inside his mouth. Saliva mixing together, and escaping their mouths. Dripping down to their chin.

He loved how his alpha could make him feel lightheaded just by a simple kiss. 

“Look at me Jongin. Look at only me. And no one else.” The younger hazily looked into his alpha’s eyes. They screamed so many emotions at once, Jongin felt overwhelmed. 

Lifting the younger up from the floor, the alpha headed to their room. Putting the omega on the bed, Sehun attacked the younger’s neck. Peppering light kisses on the juncture of his neck and slowly moving to the jaw. Occasionally biting on the soft skin. The younger shivered at the feeling of his husband’s lips on him. He lifts his hand and massages the area behind the ear of the alpha. Soon his lips once again were captured by the other’s, making that lightheaded feeling come back. And Jongin only moaned into the kiss. 

Sehun’s quick hands undressed the omega in a blink. Soon Jongin found himself panting at the sensation of his husband touching him all over. The older had his mouth sucking on one of the omega’s nipple, the other one rubbed and twisted by his fingers. The younger grabbed on his husband’s hair when he gave his nub a hard bite. Eliciting a loud moan from the younger.

“You love It when I play with them. No?” The alpha asks his husband, fingers playing with both nubs. But the older doesn’t give time to the other to answer. He dives in again, putting kisses on the younger’s torso. Slowly going down. The younger already was so wet, it never failed to amuse Sehun. His cock was curved upwards, head angry red. 

“Have I ever told you Jongin?” The alpha asks as he grabs one of his husband’s legs, and presses a kiss on the younger’s inner thigh. Then sinking his teeth on the skin. Making a bluish bruise to form. 

“That you are beautiful?” The alpha says as he licks all the way to the younger’s abdomen. 

“And even more beautiful when I do this” Middle finger easily slides into the omega’s wet hole, making him mewl at the intrusion. 

“And this..” the younger’s body jerks up as the alpha puts his mouth on his cock, with his finger sliding in and out of the omega’s wet entrance. With another finger added to the previous one, Sehun started to suck on the omega’s cock harder. Loving the sounds latter was making. The older could feel his husband closing his things around him, breaths shortening. 

“Are you close babe?” Sehun asks, working his fingers faster In the omega’s hole. 

_“Mmm… don’t Stop Sehun-ahh..! Please don’t stop..!”_ The alpha smirks at how responsive his omega was being. But Jongin’s eyes widened when all of those maddening sensations stopped abruptly, making him whine at the loss. He pouts at his alpha. 

“Easy there babe, you’re sick remember?” Sehun warns and starts to work on himself. Pulling his shirt above his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Hands pulling on his sweats and boxers in hefty motions. Looking at his very naked husband, made his body feel even hotter. It’s been long.. since they’ve been at it like this. 

Sehun takes one pillow, and places that underneath the younger’s hips. Giving him a raise. The alpha makes more space in between the omega’s legs, making himself comfortable. Suddenly, being this close to each other made things more intense in between them. The pull, the attraction was unavoidable. And they kissed again. More slowly this time, savouring each other’s taste. Stealing each other’s breath away. The younger moaned into the kiss when their cocks rubbed together, and the alpha started to roll his hips. Trying to get more friction. Sehun pulls away. Taking Jongin’s hand, the alpha guides it to his cock, making the younger touch him.

“Can you feel it babe?” Oh fuck yes he could. His alpha was so _hot hard_.

“This is all for you..” Sehun sighs In contentment when his husband starts to stroke him him slow up and down motion.

“Just for you…” and Jongin thought his insides were melting. With the fire that the alpha has ignited inside him. The love his alpha has put inside him.

“Are you ready..?” The omega could feel his alpha’s cock nudging at his entrance, and with a feverish mind, he just nodded. With one hand the alpha guided himself inside the omega. Another hand tilting his husband’s face, diving in another kiss. The omega moaned when his body started to acknowledge the alpha’s presence inside. Filling him so nicely. It wasn’t much later when Sehun picked up a steady rhythm. Pulling out completely, then slamming himself in again. 

It felt good. So fucking good. He couldn’t help when his throat let out series of _ah ah’s_ from time to time. Jongin couldn’t think straight. Every push, every pull, every touch, he could feel them all. He also could feel his slick wetting one of their pillows.

But that’s okay.

When Sehun took a proper look at his husband, he saw two eyes watching him Hazily.. The latter was breathing heavily, closing his eyes in pleasure. Clenching himself tighter around the his girth . heat around his cock was driving him crazy. And Sehun could feel his knot starting to swell at Its base. 

“Jongin… look at me..” he ordered. And the younger looks at him with tears In eyes.

“Can you feel me babe..? Feel me here?” The alpha traces his finger around the stretched rim around his girth. Looking at how his cock would disappear into the younger’s body. He let out a loud moan. 

“You feel so good around me… so good…” Sehun mutters as he tightens his hold around the omega’s thighs. Thrusting in deeper. 

“I feel so good! Ah…” 

“I’m so close Alpha… please don’t stop…” Sehun could feel, his husband getting closer to his release. The way his body would clench around him more tightly. Moans getting more higher pitched. And the younger’s body arching off the bed. 

At that instant, Sehun thought he could never let go of this male. Never. The way his name rolled out of the younger’s tongue, the way his senses would be muddled up by the smell of the omega… 

The way only a mere sight of the omega made his chest clench in so much emotions…

He knew. Just knew right then he didn’t , couldn’t let this omega go. And he’ll do whatever it takes to keep him. With him.

“I…” The alpha felt breathless. He needed to do this. Quick. The alpha presses a kiss on the juncture of the omega’s neck, licking and biting onto the skin. With a final push, he put his knot inside of the omega’s hole, locking them together. But moving nonetheless.

“I’ll never let go of you Jongin..” And with a final kiss, Sehun sank his canines into the younger’s neck. Making the younger scream. The body underneath him convulsed in both pain and pleasure. The pain in his neck was intense. Mixed with the feeling of his alpha filling him In, Intensified it more. His own cock jerked, shooting warm ropes of cum In between their bodies. 

Sehun didn’t pull away yet. Even though he knew his omega would be in so much pain with a bite this deep. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted his mark to be deep.  
“You can never even think of leaving me again.” There was a strange feeling in his chest. Sehun couldn’t differentiate whether it was his or the other’s. The feeling of Jongin’s heartbeat in his own chest, all the emotions flowing inside made his eyes blurry. When he looked at his omega, all he could feel was fulfilment. 

“You’ll have to kill me, first. Then you’ll be free from me.” Sehun could feel the right feeling of his omega in his own chest. And he could feel his own throat closing up with all the emotions. It was a feeling, neither of them could describe. Only tears fell. Lips met in slow and sensual kisses, and they basked into each other’s heat for the longest time In their marriage. 

Morning came sooner than any of them could realise. Jongin woke up with the first sun ray of morning sun hitting his eyes, and panic rose In his chest. He was fully dressed. As if all the things happened last night were a dream. Dream he’d always wanted to be true. 

But the pain that traveled all over his body told him otherwise. His hands shot up to his neck, where the pain was most Intense. Feeling the bandaged skin. 

“Does it hurt much?” Came a groggy voice and the omega looked at the source of the voice. The alpha was now sitting on the bed, no clothes covering his torso. Sehun brings his hand to the skin, gently rubbing over the cotton pad covering the bite mark. And Jongin felt like that again.

Felt like he was dreaming again. A dream where he finally had the mark of his mate.

And the feeling of panic now morphed into something bittersweet. And the omega felt his eyes welling up again. Panicking the alpha.

“Babe! Does it hurt that much?” Sehun asks, softly caressing his omega’s face and the wound. 

“Sehun-ah….” The younger hiccuped. 

“Yes Jongin?” The alpha asked, pulling the omega closer to him.

_“Sehun-ah…”_ now that Sehun looked at his omega more intently, he could feel it. Feel how the omega was feeling inside. 

There is so much pain 

So much doubt…

Yet so much relief.

The alpha didn’t know he would be able to feel so many emotions at once. It was overwhelming. But he only pulled the omega closer as the latter chanted his name between his heartbreaking sobs. 

Sehun would often find the omega sitting on the bed, eyes open. No sleep present. And those tired pair of eyes would only stare at him. And Sehun noticed how much his husband needed to be In touch. Direct skin ship. Just as a reassurance. That when the morning comes, everything will be fine. And The alpha found it easier to just sleep with the omega in his arms.

Jongin couldn’t stop his break downs at all. He would cry just by looking at his alpha. He’d cry just by the other’s kiss. 

He’d cry just by the thought of Sehun’s being _his._

Sehun, consulted a doctor after being worried sick by his husband’s behaviour. The doctor only replied that it was common for an omega like Jongin. Who’s never had an alpha. His body is just getting used to the hormonal changes that came with being claimed. He was suggested to spend more time with his mate. With every possible chances of intimacy. It kind of surprised the alpha. How only sitting together with his mate, doing nothing significant can be so intimate. How much it can calm him. Even though not being in heat, the younger’s smell never fails to clog his mind. 

At nights another body’s heat would warm up his own. And soon Sehun found out how much of a cuddle bear his husband really was. The younger still was bit hesitant. Acting like a stranger sometimes. But never would protest whenever the alpha would pull the omega to sit on their couch or something.  
Jongin still stayed awake some nights. Looking at his alpha. But another thing added to his sleepless night. Holding the older’s hand. And even though he’d know his alpha was awake, but he was glad that the latter wouldn’t pull his hand out. Sometimes giving a squeeze his hands in return. 

Both of them knew they needed time. Time to get used to each other. 

To themselves. 

But they were working on it. Sehun was grateful because his husband didn’t say anything hastily when he blurted out his past as if It wouldn’t affect their relationship. For once he was afraid the younger would, just leave and say how he was a disgusting example of an alpha. But he didn’t. 

Even with his own share of pain and insecurities, Jongin stayed. Never once he complained about anything. It took the alpha to realise this, but Jongin gave him he’s been yearning his all life. 

Acceptance. 

And without doing anything, 

Without any words,

Jongin accepted him. 

Sehun just wanted to show the omega, how grateful he was. Also that the younger didn’t make any mistake accepting him. 

They weren’t like those typical alpha omega couple. There were many things they didn’t know about each other. But it was just the beginning . They are two Strangers who got married. Lived with the status. 

They were strangers who met on a fine sunny day. In a café at the corner of a busy street. Maybe they’ll be strangers forever. Who knows? You can never know everything about a person. There’s always something that’ll surprise the other. Will catch them off guard. Will make them think “wow I still need to know so much about this person!” 

But the journey would be anything less than magnificent. Journey of knowing each other would be filled with bittersweet memories. It’ll be filled with surprise. With how much love,, laughter and tears. 

But they had a pretty long road to go. Pretty much time. 

Time to become something 

More than Strangers.  
No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official end of the story. I'll post the epilogue soon too. And I'd appreciate it a lot if readers, you'll leave a comment or kudos. It's not that hard. Is it? ;)


	4. Epilogue: Beautiful Strangers

The weather changed into a colourful one. Baekhyun finally was on his leave. And now sitting alone in his café, Jongin waited for the last customer of the day to wrap their day. Along with his own. Not like he could leave right away. Sehun said he’d pick him up. And they’d walk on their way home. It has become a habit of theirs. Often not using their car. Utilising every moment they could have to themselves soaking into each other.

Jongin would often think nothing much have changed. Yet so much have changed. He felt how everything was different. Now Sehun would stretch his hand towards him. For the other male to hold onto whenever he saw his alpha. And the warm smile tugging at the older’s lips would feel like butterflies in his tummy. 

Now, Jongin would often find himself alone with his husband in any park late at night. Sucking on ice lollies. Laughing over silly matters. Sometimes a kiss with a pair of cold lips. But despite the chill, a fuzzy warm feeling would fill his chest.

Or impromptu dates with spending the time in some hotel. Wrapped around each other’s body heat. And Jongin could just _feel_ how his alpha would always pull him in. Pull and pull. Until there would be no physical space in between them.

Or maybe Just like this moment, on their way home Jongin was in a familiar position. _He’s been here way too much_.

With his back pressed against a mossy wall of a secluded alleyway, Sehun would just kiss him. Jongin thought they were looking like drunk in love lover from a teenage drama scene. Trying to get a bit of each other from fleeting judgemental glances.

But Sehun would kiss him anyway. Kiss him senseless whenever he got the chance to. The suck on his mouth felt like heaven. Jongin had never tried smoking a pot. He has seen some young people to do it. They’d suck in and wait for the smoke to warm their inside. The feeling of being high would slowly build up with each second. Even though Jongin never smoked a pot, he was sure his husband’s lips on his like this, must be something similar. The warm lips on his own felt like a pot. And Jongin would just suck. Cause after each breathless kiss, Jongin feels high. So high as if all the blood of his body was coursing through his head only. Making him lightheaded. He’d lean in again. For another session. Because he thought if this is what being high felt like, he loves it. 

They don’t say “I love you “ often. For Sehun, it wasn’t how he could express his feelings. 

_Words_.

Anyone might say that they didn’t act like a couple. Or something like their relationship was kind of “sex only”. But for Sehun and Jongin, their way of love was physical. Words weren’t the medium of their expression of love. 

It was some stolen kisses.

It was the warm palm Jongin would always find on his own holding he cart. Whenever the couple would be out on grocery shopping.

It was the heart shaped egg Sehun would find in breakfast plate. 

It was the_ “did you eat your lunch”_ text Sehun would get everyday. 

It was the warmth of another body pressed against his own while making dinner.

It was the smile that bloomed on his face when he saw the omega after a long day at office. 

It was the soft kiss Jongin would plant on his lips daily. 

They all were something not so significant. They didn’t go around saying_ I love you here_ and there. But they’d still say_ I love you_ throughout the whole day. 

Every smile

Every touch

Every kiss

Screamed_ I love you!_

“Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah wake up!” The alpha could feel his mate’s constant effort to wake him up. But he was damn sleepy to listen to another stupid thing that randomly popped up in the younger’s head. 

“Sehun-ah you’ve gotta wake up! It’s important!” Jongin says a bit more loudly.

“Whatever Nini.. I need to sleep.. tell me tomorrow okay?” The half sleeping male says before turning to the other side.

“But it’s..” Sehun shot up from his sleeping state when he heard his husband gasp. 

“What happened!?” The alpha looked at his omega with worry consuming his heart. But the latter only sat there with wide eyes. And without giving his alpha any reply, the omega brought his alpha’s hand over the swell of his_ tummy_.

“Can you feel it?” Jongin asks, carefully observing his husband’s expression. The older seemed to be confused at first. But then his face broke into a soft shock as he looked at his mate’s face and his hand. 

“It’s.. is.. it..” The alpha asks in a strange voice and Jongin laughs.

“Yeah. She’s moving. Can you feel it?” The omega puts his own hand on the alpha’s and slowly moves it lower. Where he felt the movement again. And Sehun just brought his both hands on the omega’s tummy, moving them all over the place.

“Oh goodness! It’s..” surprise was prominent in the alpha’s voice. As if the feeling under his fingertips were unreal. 

“Dr. Kim said I’d feel her movements from like , 20 weeks.” 

“Is this why you woke me up?” 

“Yeah. She’s been moving since the beginning of the night. I thought I was just uncomfortable. But turns out it’s something else.” Jongin giggles. His alpha’s wandering hands felt ticklish. 

“Let’s go back to sleep Sehun-ah” The omega says, laying on his side. With his alpha lying just behind him. Chest pressed again the omega’s back, and hands coming to wrap around the omega’s body. The child inside the omega’s belly seemed to have calmed down.

Sleep came to Jongin pretty easily. But The alpha somehow couldn’t. Now that he thought about it, his life has been different. So different than one year ago. The thought of having a family like this made his chest constrict with a beautiful feeling. He had Jongin in his arms, and now the younger was carrying his child under his heart. He often found all of these to be very surreal. Almost too beautiful to be true.

They didn’t plan on having a baby. Nor did they think it was something to he discussed at a time like this. But then one night Baekhyun called Jongin, grunting in pain saying 

_It’s time._

The omega had rushed out of bed to the hospital, with Sehun following along. Chanyeol wasn’t allowed inside the labour ward. Hospital couldn’t risk an alpha possibly going feral while their mate is in pain. The couple stopped outside the cabin as soon as they spotted Chanyeol . Giving the alpha a reassuring smile, Jongin disappeared into the room with thick tinted glass walls. 

It was the first time Sehun meeting Baekhyun’s mate. The first thing the alpha noticed about the latter was how big that man’s facial features were. From big eyes to elf like ears. And a wide smile. Despite the nervousness, the other alpha introduced himself to Sehun, also slipping out a comment like 

_“you don’t have to introduce yourself. Baek already has told me so much about you.”_

Both sat in silence. Sehun didn’t think it was a good time to talk to the other alpha. His aura was something between being at verge of crying in pain and happiness. And Sehun just knew. Because he was feeling something similar in his chest. The emotions his mate was going through inside that room. It wasn’t as sharp. But the dull ache was consistent. Sehun hoped both omega’s were doing fine. 

It seemed like a while when Sehun switched his phone’s screen lit up. Showing the time 

4.59 

Ah. They came here almost three hours ago. 

“It’s been so long..” Sehun looks away from his phone. The alpha sitting beside him finally speaks up. 

“Yeah.. it has been a while..” Sehun says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Sehun… I really appreciate that both of you came like this… without any warning you know….” Sehun could see how tired the other alpha looked. He seemed at verge of breaking.

“Baek… he…”

“He got into labour so fast.. and… he just couldn’t stand still in pain. I…” Chanyeol paused. But Sehun didn’t speak either.

“My brain just.. I just didn’t know what I should do at that time…I..” 

“It’s fine Chanyeol…” Sehun pats the other alpha on his back. Giving him an encouraging smile. And the other returned the smile. Neither of them said anything else. Silence spoke many word.Then within some minutes, a cry echoed through out the quiet labour section. Catching the expecting father off guard. And the dull ache inside Sehun’s chest, morphed into something cherishing. 

And Jongin came out some moments after. Looking very tired. _Very happy_. 

////////////////////////////

Sehun wasn’t sure, but he somehow was looking forward to meet the baby. Weird. And the thought how he would feel if he were to have a child sometimes made him think. 

But they didn’t talk about having a child. Not even after visiting the new baby. 

Jongin didn’t even say anything about kids even though he talked about_ Luhan_ so much. About how much attention their café is getting, just because of a certain doe eyed baby. Not like the alpha wanted a pup so soon, but he hoped that Jongin would at least bring it up. 

And then one day, 

Boom! 

He found Jongin crying. Sitting on the toilet seat. Saying he doesn’t know how this happened. It… just did shit to his head.

To his heart.

He just pulled the omega into his arms, peppering his face with soft kisses. Sehun… felt an odd fond feeling in his chest. 

And now, after 5 months of that day, Sehun is here, in his bed, with his mate and his unborn child.

But that odd fond feeling, didn’t seem to be odd anymore. It was something beautiful. Something that made him expect. Much more. A feeling that excited him. 

Sehun had met the Park baby few times after he was born. But he understood why he was the centre of attention. Those eyes, had something else in them. And the deer outfit didn’t help either. He looked like an literal Christmas reindeer. Luhan wouldn’t protest at all when someone held their arms out to take him. Sehun was no exception. 

And Sehun couldn’t help but wonder how he’d feel to hold his own baby like this.

Days went by. 

Cold winter days were slowly replaced by warmer breeze of spring. Also warming up his home and heart.

Jongin insisted on buying a neutral coloured crib. Sehun only frowned when Jongin didn’t let go of that pale looking crib.

_“ That doesn’t look much for a crib for the baby girl you say we’re having.”_ It was a common matter for the couple to fight over their assumed gender of the baby. Jongin was sure it was a girl. And Sehun,

Let’s say he loved getting Jongin all worked up for nothing.

_“Yes we are having a girl. But I don’t want to buy crib for each baby!”_ Sehun remembers how Jongin stopped all of a sudden realising what he had just said. 

_“Already planning for number two?”_ An older woman said as she passed by the bickering couple. And Jongin just turned red. But they bought the crib Jongin chose anyway.

With Jongin being at the last month of his last trimester. Sleepless night and relentless twisting and turning were a part of the couple’s night life. But the alpha didn’t mind. Often time when the omega would sit in between his legs shirtless because the spring is already so hot, chest pressing against the other’s back, Sehun would just look at the body pressed against his own instead of the movie his husband has been insisting on watching the whole day. His hands would wander along with the swell of the omega’s belly. Trying to feel the movements of his child.

“She moves even more when you do this.” Jongin says suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” The alpha replies as he presses a soft kiss on his husband’s temple, and his eyes. A contented sigh leaves the younger’s mouth with each contact of the other’s lips on his skin. Jongin loved times like this. When his alpha’s attention would be all on him. All for him.

“Wait, let me show you something fun.” The omega says as he lays almost flat on his back. Head resting on his husband’s thigh. 

“Watch.” The younger says as he calls out softly to his baby. His own palms replacing the alpha’s.

_“Hi honey…”_

unlike Sehun, Jongin only traced his fingers delicately over his stretched skin. The blue lights coming from the television set now illuminated the omega’s whole body. The alpha could see now. How his omega’s already stretched skin stretched even more. Small body of the life inside would sprawl in the limited space inside. Making its limbs visible from the outer world. And Sehun was dazed. Jongin continued to talk. Short and sweet things the alpha didn’t know his omega had in his collection. It indeed was far more interesting than the movie playing on the television.

“You know… even though I’m carrying her and she’s also moving and stuffs..” Jongin says as he sits up again, going back to his previous position. Back pressing against his alpha’s chest.

“This feels_ unreal_..” the alpha couldn’t agree more. 

“Even though we are like…having her so suddenly ” Jongin continues.

“Thank you…for giving me this happiness.” There was a constricting in the alpha’s chest. Sehun couldn’t understand if they were painful 

Or beautifully painful. 

There were so many words resting on the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t say anything to his omega. He’d just pull him in a kiss. Arms would wind up around the bare body, basking in the heat.

After few hours when the night was full on blast and the omega fast asleep, Sehun found it easier to talk. He knew this would not mean anything. But…

He needed to…

Just talk. He didn’t think he had the courage to talk when the expecting was awake. He had tried once. But the omega ended up_ crying_. Blaming it on the pregnancy hormones. But Sehun just knew. Why Jongin would cry. 

Times like this, the alpha was grateful that his omega slept shirtless. And Sehun would just sit and watch. How his chest would rise and fall. Soft snores escaping parted lips. How beautiful the other looks under the dim light of the night. It just made everything so incredibly alluring. But he couldn’t do anything. Anything but to watch.

_“Baby…”_ Sehun slowly traces his finger over the bare skin. Unconsciously waiting for the baby to move.

_“You really are going to be a mama’s baby.”_ The alpha pouts a bit when he sees nor feels any movement.

_“But I’m so happy… that you are in here..”_

_“I love you. And your mama too.”_

Watching at the other’s chest rise and fall just felt comforting. Soft snores escaping his parted lips. And Sehun would just want to kiss those. But he’d refrain himself. Because it was one of that time when Jongin actually got to sleep. The initial discomfort hasn’t stated yet. But they were there. Building up. Making the omega breathless even after short walk. 

It was almost the end. Now that Sehun thinks about it, he’ll miss Jongin being pregnant. He’d miss the way the younger’s belly would stretch, making the skin almost thin. Sehun would miss the way he could trace his finger along with veins visible under that stretched body part. And unconsciously tracing his finger over the omega’s skin again. 

It had never happened before. No matter how much Sehun tried to trace his fingers similar to Jongin, the baby would never move like this. The way the alpha could see its movement from outside. Fearing his husband might wake up from this little rampage in his tummy, Sehun retreats his hand. But the baby was relentless. Good thing the omega showed no sign of waking up. Thinking it was enough for the day, The alpha got himself comfortable in bed. Drifting off to dreamland almost instantly.

///////////////////////////

_Predicted date 12 of April._

Sehun stared at his calendar app. It kinda seemed funny. How without even knowing his child might just come in world as the same date as him. It made him nervous. It made him excited. 

He wanted to be a father he always yearned for. But didn’t want to end up as his. Jongin seemed to have understood his dilemma very well. Maybe this is why he forced Sehun to join him to his birthing classes, even though the alpha wouldn’t be allowed in the labour room. 

His date was still two weeks away. But Jongin felt scared. Baekhyun warned him about his date being earlier or late. And it didn’t help the nervous expecting at all. He just didn’t know what to feel at this point. Baekhyun banned him from his own café, leaving him at home with his thoughts, all by himself. 

Now that he thought about it, all these were a bit overwhelming. Never in his life Jongin had thought that he’d get married, fall in love and now to

Have a baby.

It all felt unreal. His doctor said that the baby could recognise his voice. His touch. Even his emotions. This is why maybe the baby would always move to his every touch. And every call. 

Jongin was feeling really restless. Braxton hicks were more painful and he found himself clutching onto something just because the pain was too intense. He hasn’t called Sehun yet. Fearing that his alpha might freak out was not a pleasant thing to think about. He called his doctor. Just to be sure. And the doctor was like

_“Oh! Really? Seems like Oh junior wants to come weeks earlier then.”_ It was one hour ago. The doctor on the phone asked the omega to track his supposedly Braxton hicks.

And Jongin still didn’t call Sehun. His labour might last up to 10 hours or so. The doctor told him to take it easy. He tried to sleep. But the baby was just as restless as him. Jongin couldn’t understand why wasn’t he calling Sehun? Or his mother or eommoni. 

Maybe just because he wanted to have this time to himself. To soak in the pain and experience this time by himself. To experience this raw emotion in his own way. 

So he just worked. Packed the bag for his baby. For himself. And made dinner. His braxton hicks seemingly fading away. 

Sehun was feeling very weird. He couldn’t point it out. But he understood who was is for. He left Jongin alone at home. Something might be wrong with his omega scared him. But he just couldn’t leave the office yet. 

_“Hey…” _came the younger’s slightly groggy voice when the call was picked alarming the alpha.

“Babe… you.. are you fine?” 

_“I am fine Sehun-ah..”_

“You don’t sound like that though… do you want me to come home?” 

But the other line kept quite. 

”babe..?” Sehun tried to understand what was actually happening on the other side of the phone. And He didn’t think twice before leaving his office when he heard the loud thud and a painful moan escaping his omega’s mouth. 

Jongin couldn’t just help it. His contraction just had to hit him when his alpha called. Great. And within half an hour, his alpha was home. 

“Babe? Jongin!” The omega smiled to himself by his husband’s worried voice. And he slowly got himself up from the couch, walking towards the main door.

“Hey..” Jongin smiled looking at his husband’s worried face. Who had his hand outstretched for the omega to take.

“What happened back then? I was so worried!” The alpha says, pulling the omega in his embrace. 

“Oh.. you know.. she might just… come tomorrow?” And the hands running up and down on his back came to an abrupt halt.

“What…?” 

“Yeah… so it’s just.. I am in labour..?” Sehun looked shocked. And he was shocked. His lips parted to utter something, but he was at loss of words.

“Say something..” Jongin insists.

“How long…?” The alpha asks. Looking directly into his omega’s eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“I asked, how long has it been since this has started?” 

“I… don’t remember correctly? The pain started to intensify like.. three hours ago?” 

“And you didn’t think it was important for you to call me?” 

“I called the doctor okay? He said it’ll take a while for the actual labour to begin….” 

“But that doesn’t explain…” before Sehun could finish his own words, Jongin crumbled on the floor. Hand clutching on his lower stomach. And the alpha was on his toes, launching forward the omega. It seemed like forever for this contraction to go away. 

“They are getting longer…” Jongin replied catching his breath. 

“Should we.. go to the hospital then?” Sehun dumbly asks.

“No silly! It’s still so early to go there. Let’s eat dinner okay? I’m really hungry.” 

And after dinner, Jongin insisted on having a bath and then go to bed. Sehun couldn’t understand how the omega was so calm about this whole ordeal. Where he himself was getting panic attack every time the omega was getting his contractions.

“Aren’t you a bit too chill about this whole thing?” Sehun asked the omega pressed against his chest. The latter was playing with the soap bubbles that filled the tub they were sitting in.

“Why? Do you want me to panic and run around the house?” Jongin mocks and Sehun just rolls his eyes. 

“No.. I didn’t mean it that way…” 

“I get what you’re saying. But no. I’m strangely calm. Maybe I’ll panic when the main deal starts though.” The omega gestures the alpha to help him get up from the tub. And Sehun following the younger’s request.

As per the doctor said, Jongin tried to sleep for a while. With his alpha lying close to him. Even though it was pretty early at night, he just wanted to lie down. Sleeping throughout the contractions were hard. But he managed to fetch some sleep in the early hours of night. 

Sehun could hear his husband getting in and out of bed throughout the whole night. Also occasional heavy breathing and soft suppressed painful moans..But when he asked something, the omega just brushed it off. Up until the time when Sehun woke up to a familiar sound he had heard at the beginning of the younger’s pregnancy.

Jongin was Keeling in front of the toilet bowl, emptying away his stomach’s content. Tears were running down to his cheeks.

“Babe..! Jongin! Hey talk to me!” Sehun shook the omega gently. 

_“It hurts Sehun-ah..” _Jongin was clutching his abdomen. The alpha looked down when he felt the knee’s part of his sweat pants getting wet by something warm. And his eyes switched back to the younger’s face when he grabbed him by his shoulder. Eyes wide, face flushed because of the vomiting some minutes ago.  
_“I…I..think my water b.. broke…”_ The omega’s voice was a bit groggy. And he had a mixed look of fear and excitement in his face.

It was almost dawn and Jongin was lying with him on their bed. The growing pain was wearing the omega’s energy off quickly. 

“Do you want to drink something?” Sehun asks the omega in his arms.And the latter only shakes his head. Jongin already looked tired. And the contractions weren’t much far apart. 

“What time is it?” Jongin asks in a soft voice.

“It’s almost 5.” And Sehun felt a hard squeeze in his hand. The body presses against his own curling further in pain. 

“Can we walk for some moment? I think we’ll have to leave for the hospital soon.” The omega says, trying to get up. And the next half an hour went on the both couple walking around the apartment. 

Jongin sat on a stool with his alpha tying his shoes for him. Packed bags already in their car. The pair was more than ready to welcome their child. Sehun looked at Jongin. He looked tired. One sleepless night did shit to the beautiful face.

“I’m really excited…” Jongin laughs out at his own comment. Even though the pain is excruciating, he would finally get to meet his baby. And his alpha smiled softly. Putting his palms on the swollen belly. 

“I’m also very excited to meet you baby..” Sehun put a kiss on the place where the baby moved. 

“Next time when we come home, you’ll be out of here. And I’ll put a real kiss on your face like this.” 

Sehun informed both of their families on the way to the hospital. Choosing to text instead of calling. It still was freaking early.

And by the time they reached the hospital, Jongin was crying in pain that no longer went away. They wheeled the omega in as soon as they stepped in.

Now that Sehun was sitting outside the labour room with his mind filled in with weird thoughts, he couldn’t help but think of the time when he sat here with Chanyeol. But the difference is there’s no Chanyeol or anyone to accompany him. The couple currently we’re out of town and Jongin thought it was better if he didn’t inform the omega right now. Saying

_“He’ll come back running if he hears this”_

Sehun couldn’t feel Jongin anymore. He didn’t know if the omega had his feelings blocked or something. It scared him even more. But somehow the excitement was overwhelming. And It seemed like forever when he heard the cry. Filling his soul. The cry only seemed to go louder and louder. And it was maybe another half an hour later, the door opened. A smiling doctor ushering him to come inside. And he saw Jongin. Sitting on the bed with a bundle in his hand. The omega still looked tired. And there was a stench of blood in the room. Maybe this is why Sehun felt his breath hitch. He almost felt it wasn’t reality.

“I told you she’d be a girl.” Jongin smiled mischievously at him. Rocking the baby in his hold slowly. Sehun felt stuck to the ground.

“Don’t you want to see her?” The mischievous smile was now something soft, calling the alpha in. And Sehun almost ran to his omega.

The baby, looked so beautiful. Sehun thought she looked Like an angel.

And with the baby in his arms, Sehun could feel his eyes welling up. He felt such a strong love towards the small human being. And soon he found Jongin’s finger tracing his fingers on his face. Wiping the lone tear that managed to escape his eyes.

Sehun looked back and forth between Jongin’s and his baby’s face. Looking baffled. 

“Why are you crying Silly.” Jongin laughs but his own tears were blurring his own vision too. 

“Jongin…I..she..” Sehun felt like a disgrace of the alpha name. His eyes were leaking like a broken tap. But he couldn’t help it. The child that was hiding right in front of his eyes was in his arms right now. He felt that odd fond feeling again. Closing up His throats. Making him feel weak. Weak towards the little baby. 

_“Jongin…”_

“Yes Sehun-ah” The smile tugging at Jongin’s lips was warm, the heat also reaching the alpha’s heart. 

_“I love you”_ it slipped oh so softly from his mouth, Sehun thought Jongin won’t even catch it. But the omega did anyway. 

The baby moving in his arms brought his attention to somewhere else. Looking at the baby, the alpha saw his daughter fluttering her eyes open, flinching a bit by the ceiling light. Letting out a cute yawn. 

“She’s so pretty…!” Sehun almost didn’t believe his eyes. His heart was bursting in so many emotions. His body shook with the outburst of them. He didn’t know how to contain them. It felt weird. It felt good. It felt…

Completing. 

“Silly Sehun. You’re crying so much right now, what’ll you do in future?” 

“Can you not talk about it? She just got here.” Sehun said between his ugly sobs. 

And true to Jongin’s word, Sehun cried when his daughter wobbled on her feet to him. 

Sehun cried when she called him appa. 

Sehun cried when she made him toast as a breakfast with a heart messily drawn with chocolate sauce on top. 

But he thought all of his tears were worth it. Let him be a disgrace to the alpha clan. He was just giving himself the chance to live. The chance to feel. Now that he thought about it, life is strange. And uncertain. 

You meet strangers. Get to know them. And they become a beautiful part of your life. Jongin was a stranger. Sehun came to love him. Now he brought another stranger into his life. And he already loved her so much. There were so many things he still needed to learn. 

How to deal with a “overly obsessive over her mama” baby.

How to share Jongin’s time with another person.

How to do a ponytail. 

And many others.

Sure he was still getting used to. Trying to get a hold of his tears and shits. But every tear felt worth it. Worth the beautiful strangers in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This is the official end of my first Chaptered story. I hope this was enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts on the comments section I'd appreciate it a lot <3


End file.
